Sang Pemakan Hati Memar
by Kohan44
Summary: Air itu datang seperti aliran sungai, membuat kedua tangan Naruto bergetar salah tingkah. Rasa panik telah menghapus banyak kata, dan hanya menyisihkan satu kelompok kata dipayungi kata memar. Luka tanpa darah, berwarna gelap dan semakin gelap ketika waktu membawanya bersemayam lama. Memar tidak Sakit jika kau tidak menyentuhnya.
1. Prolog

**UPDATE SETIAP HARI JUM'AT MALAM/SABTU DINI HARI**

* * *

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"PEMAKAN HATI YANG MEMAR"

By Kohan44

 **PERINGATAN**

 **"Mengandung OOC, AU, dan Pair sesuka author. No BL."**

 **PROLOG**

 **"Pendosa"**

* * *

Air berjatuhan dari langit. Deru benturan ribuan tetes air mencela percakapan kami. Dia melolong di hadapanku mengucapkan banyak kata-kata buruk. Bahunya berguncang, tangannya naik-turun tak menentu, dan matanya berlarian kesana kemari. Dia sangat nampak ingin meledak, tapi sesuatu menghalanginya. Bukan karena hujan yang menghalau niatnya, bukan pula dingin yang mencekam kulit kami.

"Ayo pulang! Aku berjanji tidak akan bicara apapun soal ini!" katanya bernada mengakhiri, tapi aku mendengar sebuah raungan. Emosi yang dipendam, namun lolos menyaingi gaung hujan dan melubur menjadi satu, seolah aku bisa mendengar di tiap hentakan tetes airnya terselip umpatan. itu membuat hatiku resah.

Aku ingin menjawab setiap panggilannya, balas menyerukan bahwa aku ingin berlari ke dalam pelukannya lalu menangis tersedu-sedu dan kami pulang bergandengan tangan untuk menikmati secangkir coklat panas di rumah kami. Tapi, apa kedua tangan ini pantas menerima uluran seseorang?

Tadinya aku kira aku ini kuat, tapi bukan karena kuat aku tak menangis. Aku ini pendosa dan jika menangis membuktikan rasa bersalahku, maka aku telah melanggar larangan paling pertama.

Lintasan merah menggenang di mata kaki yang kemudian merah itu mengalir hanyut dibawa arus yang membentuk bayangan semu, turun ke dataran yang lebih rendah, bergerak lamban membentuk garis-garis tebal dan tipis seperti asap rokok di udara, dan isi kepalaku bersikuku menganggap merah itu adalah asap rokok, memungkiri kenyataan yang membuatku takut tentang warna itu.

Oh, aku melanggar aturan kekdua. Rasa takut.

"Apa dia mati? Apa aku membunuhnya?" kataku serak tak berusaha membuat volume suara yang besar, tidak pula membuat suara yang kecil. Suara itu keluar tidak terdengar seperti rintihan di bawah kami. Aku menahan diri supaya tidak lari tiap kali mataku tak sengaja bertemu tubuh dingin di antara genangan air yang diam-diam menonton kami.

Angin bertiup, hujan pun menderu-deru mengubur bau amis ke dalam duka mencekam. Dengan dosa ini, aku menyimpan namaku di antara serat hatimu yang memar.


	2. 1 Petal: Kau yang Akan Ku Rajam

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"SANG PEMAKAN HATI MEMAR"

By Kohan44

 **PERINGATAN**

 **"Mengandung OOC, AU, dan Pair sesuka author. No BL."**

 **PART 1: ANEMONE MEMAR**

 **1 Petal**

 **"Kau yang Akan Ku Rajam"**

* * *

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu seram." Katanya, dengan nada seolah menyapa. "Jangan manyun kalau tidak kusuruh."

Sakura menoleh, menemukan Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya dengan raut berseri-seri.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Sakura membalas jengkel. "Jangan tersenyum kalau tidak kusuruh."

Sasuke membungkam mulutnya cepat-cepat, tapi tak bisa menutupi bibirnya yang melebar menahan tawa melihat raut Sakura.

"Aku hanya sedang bersemangat. Sebentar lagi turnamen." kata Sasuke. Baru kemudian Sakura sadar keringat bercucuran di wajah merah Sasuke. Tercium aroma rambut yang terbakar matahari. Sakura merasakan hawa panas di tubuh Sasuke yang tersalur melalui udara.

"Oh, Kapten yang baik, berlatih demi kemenangan supaya bangga membawa nama sekolah. Ya, pasti bangga ya berlatih sambil mengenakan kemeja." Sakura menurunkan matanya, mendelik kemeja Sasuke yang berubah transparan akibat dibanjiri keringat.

"Ah! Tadi sebenarnya cuma main-main, tiba-tiba kelepasan sampai satu putaran."

Mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor. Saling canda-mencandai sampai Sakura lupa hal apa yang membuat raut mukanya masam siang ini. Di tengah-tengah momen itu, Sakura menangkap bayangan seseorang.

"Kita lewat sini saja, yuk!" kata Sakura seraya meraih tangan Sasuke dan membawanya arah jalan, menjauhi sosok itu.

"Oh," Sakura tercekat ketika sadar mereka saling berjabat tangan, bukan genggam yang kuat, tapi membuat hatinya melompat. Beberapa murid yang berpapasan dengan mereka mencuri-curi pandang. Sasuke nampaknya tidak memperhatikannya, dan karena itu Sakura membiarkan tangan mereka saling bertaut.

"Kau langsung pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, emm.. tidak-IYA! Aku akan pul- eh tidak!" kata Sakura terbata. Kepalanya menunduk menyesali tiap kata yang keluar dan benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri yang mendadak kikuk. Sakura menonton sepasang _uwabak_ _i(1)_ lusuhnya dan _uwabaki_ Sasuke yang masih nampak seperti baru.

"Aku ingin melihatmu latihan. Boleh?" kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan latihan lagi. Aku harus pulang dan belajar."

Sakura menengadah, menonton wajah Sasuke sambil memikirkan apa-apa saja yang diketahuinya tentang Sasuke. Oh, dia tahu segalanya. Sakura mengenal Sasuke lebih lama dari siapapun. Itu membuatnya bangga, dan mengenal sosok Sasuke yang suka bekerja keras ini membuat rasa bangganya berlipat.

"Jam sekolah baru selesai. Apa kau tidak bosan belajar melulu?" kata Sakura bergurau.

Sasuke menyeringai geli teringat tipikal Sakura. Lalu dia menjawab dengan nada serupa yang dilontarkan Sakura, "apa kau tidak bosan bermain melulu?"

"Mana aku mengerti pertanyaan seperti itu. Bermain selalu menyenangkan!"

Sasuke terkekeh, "aku pun begitu. Belajar selalu menyenangkan. Kau harus berbuat sesuatu yang membuat hidupmu benar-benar berarti." Lalu Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura pelan.

Sakura meliriknya. Itu kata-kata yang tidak asing. Terdengar hampir setiap hari dari guru-guru. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi denganku membeli es krim sekarang? Kau terlihat gerah, Sasuke."

"Tidak." Sasuke membalas sembari tersenyum, mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Sakura jauh di belakang. Sakura berlari-lari kecil, mengimbangi kaki panjang Sasuke.

"Tunggu!"

"Aku akan membuatnya terkejut!"

Nafas Sakura tersengal. Matanya mengerjap, jantungnya berdebar cemas melihat ke arah mana Sasuke berjalan. Mulutnya terasa gusar hendak mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah tahu jawabannya apa, tapi hatinya berteriak-teriak tak mau mengakui. Isi kepalanya berkemacuk dan akhirnya memaksa mulutnya berteriak, "kau hanya ingin belajar dan memenangkan pertandingan supaya kau bisa membuat Isamine terkesan, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum yakin, persis seperti jawaban yang diterka Sakura, dan tindakan itu telah mengeluarkan sulur-sulur transparan yang menjerat tubuh Sakura sampai tak berdaya. Sulur berduri yang tak nampak durinya tapi menggoreskan luka yang nyata. Duri yang sama pula menusuk memorinya sampai isinya menghambur. Sakura merengut ketika memori itu muncul dalam layar. Hatinya terpercik api. Kenangan itu berakhir pada satu gambar tak bergerak, seorang gadis berkacamata dan bergigi kelinci, adik kelas kekanak-kanakan bermarga Isamine, si gadis rambut berantakan dengan tas yang selalu dipenuhi gantungan bunga-bunga, si anak aneh yang suka jadi bulan-bulanan orang. Dari sekian banyak anak perempuan, anak macam begitulah yang menarik perhatian Sasuke.

 _Kenapa?_

Sasuke melesat dengan langkah panjang, tak sadar dia telah meninggalkan Sakura yang tak berkutik mengimbangi kaki panjangnya. Ketimbang berharap tumbuh tinggi supaya bisa mengimbangi langkah Sasuke, Sakura justru berharap kakinya bisa menyusut pendek, dan sangat ingin fisiknya benar-benar lemah. Karena meskipun Sakura bersandiwara, dia tidak bisa menutupi kemampuan tubuhnya menyelesaikan satu putaran lari dengan waktu tercepat dibanding siswi lain di kelas, dan selalu mendapat peran yang diandalkan dalam festival olahraga. Jika saja dia terjatuh di tengah jalan karena kelelahan, mungkin Sasuke bisa berbalik mengulurkan tangannya. Jika saja dia pendek dan bermata rabun, mungkin setiap pagi Sasuke akan selalu di sampingnya melindungi tubuh mungil itu dari desakan penumpang kereta.

 _Kenapa dia?_

Sulur-sulur itu menggeliat. Duri-durinya patah. Darah berkucuran, tapi Sakura tak peduli, jika memang ini yang harus dikorban untuk membebaskan diri. Sakura bertolak dari tempatnya berdiri, berbalik ke arah asal dimana dia melihat Isamine Karin. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Sakura meneruskan larinya mengitari koridor, mencari jalan tercepat meraih tempat loker sepatu. Di sana, di seberang pintu keluar, Sakura menemukan punggung Sasuke terhalangi seseorang yang duduk di kursi boncengan sepeda.

"Awas! Awas! AWAS!" seseorang memperingatkan. Sebelum Sakura menyadari apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba banyak barang berjatuhan, punggung dan kepala bagian belakangnya basah. Sesuatu kental mengalir turun ke kening, lengket dan bau.

"Kenapa kau diam di tengah jalan?!" seseorang menyembur marah. "ARGHT! Sekarang catnya terbuang SIA-SIA!"

Sakura tak menghiraukannya. Dia terburu-buru menoleh ke arah kemana sepeda Sasuke melaju membawa seorang penumpang di belakang yang tertawa-tawa. Jika saja Sakura tidak terlibat masalah yang mendatanginya, mungkin sepeda itu tidak akan pergi dengan riang dan mengasyikan. Di tubuhnya masih menempel duri-duri yang bisa dia gunakan.

"Hey!" orang yang sama menegur.

"Kenapa kau tidak gunakan matamu dengan benar?!" Sakura balas menyentak, bangkit berdiri dalam satu gerakan cepat dan memberi pelototan. "Aku yang harusnya marah, sekarang tubuhku penuh cat!"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu dari jauh-jauh!" Seorang gadis berkepang tunggal datang berkacak pinggang dan langsung mendorong bahu Sakura sampai jatuh. Seorang gadis lain datang menyusul, berusaha menahan ledak si gadis berkepang tapi, malah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berdiri panik, berteriak sana-sini tak jelas. "Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan pada klub kami?" kata gadis berkepang.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Sakura berseru sembari menunjukkan seluruh noda cat di rambut dan seragamnya. "Kau pikir siapa yang dirugikan di sini?"

"KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG PALING RUGI?" Gadis berkepang itu meraung, menjambak rambut Sakura, mendorong kepalanya sampai mengarah ke seseorang yang terduduk layu mengaduh kesakitan. Kemejanya memang bersih, tapi roknya kotor sempurna dengan warna merah melumuri lengan kanannya.

"Shiori, bisa lupakan dulu soal catnya?" kata orang itu meringis mencengkram salah satu lengannya.

* * *

Note:

(1) Sepatu yang dikenakan dalam ruangan

* * *

TBC


	3. 2 Petal: Seorang Anak Perempuan

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"PEMAKAN HATI YANG MEMAR"

By Kohan44

 **PERINGATAN**

 **"Mengandung OOC, AU, dan Pair sesuka author. No BL."**

 **2** **Petal**

 **"Seorang Anak Perempuan"**

* * *

Pada suatu hari di jam pelajaran, sesekali kaki Sakura turun secepat kilat untuk meredakan rasa pegal di sebelah kaki lain, tapi mata guru itu sangat tajam sampai melulu berhasil melempari Sakura kapur tiap kali kaki Sakura turun. Bukannya kapok, Sakura malah makin berani berlenggak-lenggok membuat gerakan lucu sehingga teman-teman di dalam kelas terkikik geli dan membuat sang guru makin geram. Kapur tulis terakhir melesat tepat di perut Sakura, dan itu membuatnya berteriak berlebihan, "hiyaahh!" tanpa jera. Saat Guru bersiap-siap mengambil penghapus, Sakura segera melompat kabur melewati pintu kelas sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sebagian anak di kelas Sakura berbisik merendahkan tingkah laku anak itu, dan sebagian lain, terutama anak laki-laki, tertawa bersorak sorai mendukung aksi tersebut.

"Gerakan hebat!"

"Wah, gesit sekali dia!"

"Yang barusan itu Sakura! Sahabatku!"

Oleh satu deheman keras, kelas senyap lalu kembali fokus ke papan tulis, atau itu yang dirasakan sang guru.

* * *

Sasuke diam berdiri di depan ruang guru setelah mengumpulkan setumpuk pekerjaan teman-teman kelasnya. Dia menonton pintu putih tersebut tanpa ada niatan menyentuhnya. Tadi dia melihat Sakura di dalam sedang dibentak.

"Lihat, itu Sakura! Aku yakin, pasti sedang dipukul rotan."

"Eh? Dipukul?"

"Minggu lalu aku melihatnya jalan pincang. Tachibana bilang, itu gara-gara Sakura berbuat nakal."

Dua orang siswi berlari-lari kecil, hinggap di jendela ruang guru lalu mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi sambil berbisik-bisik dengan desisan keras.

"Iya, itu sudah pasti Sakura. Tadi saat belajar aku mendengar suara tawanya di dekat kelasku. Pasti dia buat Guru amat kesal. Mungkin catatan pelanggarannya sebanyak yang dilakukan murid laki-laki."

"Eh? Mungkin kali ini dihukum bukan karena itu!"

"Lho? Lalu apa?"

"Kudengar, tangan Kak Hyuga terkilir gara-gara Sakura."

"Eeehh? Hyuga Hinata yang jago melukis itu? Bukannya sebentar lagi dia akan mengikuti perlombaan melukis?"

Kemudian Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan bisikan tersebut. Keadaan seperti itu sangat familiar. Sakura itu berdaya pikat, tapi bukan dengan daya pikat seorang perempuan yang membuat orang-orang terpana dan terlena. Sakura sudah seperti ini sejak dulu. Sudah terkenal dengan 'bakat alami' yang aneh.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke hampir jatuh tersungkur saat Sakura melompat ke punggungnya.

"Astaga, tidak adakah cara lain yang lebih membahayakan untuk menyapa seseorang?" Sasuke menyeret sebelah kakinya, berjalan kesusahan sambil berusaha menyingkarkan Sakura dari punggungnya.

"Sudah makan siang? Sudah makan siang? Sudah makan siang?"

"Sakura!" Sasuke menarik kedua bahu Sakura, memaksanya diam menghadap Sasuke. Kemudian dia mengecek betis Sakura yang ditutupi kaos kaki tinggi-tinggi. "Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?" Desisnya kesal begitu melihat lebam di kedua betis Sakura. "Aku tidak pernah dengar ada guru yang memukuli murid. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Sakura tak lekas menjawab. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali sampai Sasuke menghela nafas dalam lalu bangkit berdiri balik menatap Sakura. "Betismu hampir berdarah dan kau masih bisa berlari."

"Emm... " Sakura bermain-main dengan bola matanya, menatap segala arah, kecuali arah Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tahu betul apa yang berusaha disembunyikan Sakura. Di mata itu ada jejak air. "Tidak mengerjakan PR." Katanya, nadanya terdengar tak ada keseriusan.

"Katakan!" Sasuke menekan Sakura, menyeret bahu gadis itu menjauh dari keramaian. "Ada apa dengan Hyuga?"

"Hyuga? Siapa?"

Mereka saling bertukar tatap, yang satu bersi keras tak mendustakan apa-apa, yang satu lagi menuntut jawaban yang sudah jelas. Namun kemudian berakhir dengan kesia-siaan. Desah kekalahan berhembus dari Sasuke. Dia mencengkram lengan Sakura, membawanya ke UKS, dan menghiraukan ringisan Sakura.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengikuti pelatihan kesehatan apapun. Sasuke hanya pernah memperhatikan bagaimana petugas kesehatan membalut teman-temannya yang terluka setelah berkelahi, dan dia berusaha melakukan hal serupa sebaik mungkin pada luka Sakura.

Sakura menikmati pemandangan tangan-tangan yang nampak kikuk, dan jari jemari yang selalu ragu tiap kali bersentuhan dengan luka basah. Kening Sasuke mengkerut serius, seolah dia tengah berkonsentrasi melepas duri-duri yang tersisa di tubuh Sakura, mencabutnya satu per satu ddengan seksama dan hati-hati. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin membuat Sakura merasa sakit tapi, sesekali Sakura berteriak kecil dengan sengaja karena ingin mendengar bagaimana Sasuke dengan panik meminta maaf.

Tadinya Sakura bermaksud menjelaskan darimana dia mendapatkan luka ini, tapi nampaknya membiarkan Sasuke mempercayai prasangkanya sendiri itu lebih menyenangkan. Sasuke terlihat amat khawatir, dan Sakura tahu, itu artinya Sasuke mempedulikan Sakura.

* * *

"Dia bilang aku ini liar."

Sakura memain-mainkan jemarinya di atas dada, mengingat apa yang terjadi dalam hari ini. Dia juga menceritakan bagaimana dia hampir jatuh tertidur mendengar petuah guru itu. Karena hal tersebut, guru itu jadi makin marah.

"Ya, kenyataannya memang begitu."

"Dasar kau! Kau kan temanku!" Sakura melempar sepatunya tepat ke arah kepala rambut jabrik yang diwarnai pirang.

"Aduh! Tapi kau memang begitu. Mana ada laki-laki yang tidak liar!"

"Aku ini perempuan!"

"O-oh…" dan dengan suara begitu saja raut muka Naruto hilang. "Oh iya, ya?" seakan dirinya baru mengetahui fakta tersebut. "Kenapa kau tidak berubah menjadi sosok yang diinginkan Uchiha saja?"

Sakura terdiam memikirkan nasehat itu.

"Kau benar. Itu terdengar lebih gampang daripada harus melulu mengejar Sasuke dan memaksanya jatuh hati padaku, tapi..."

"Tapi kau tidak percaya diri. Cewek sepertimu mana bisa seimut Karin. Hahahaha"

"Diam!"

Sakura melompat, menerjang kedua bahu Naruto, tapi malah terpeleset jatuh menimpa Naruto dan membuat keduanya berguling menuruni tanah landai. Rumput-rumput ilalang tersangkut di kancing kemeja dan jas mereka. Tanah basah menempel, dan beberapa serangga melompat ke tubuh mereka. Keduanya mengaduh menghantam dasar tanah. Sakura merengek, sementara Naruto terpingkal-pingkal menertawai Sakura.

Kaos kaki Sakura kotor bernoda coklat campuran tanah dan darah kering, perban di kakinya hampir lepas dan nampak lebih baik dilepas. Naruto menjelaskan alasan kenapa Sakura lebih baik melepas perban itu tapi, karena itu adalah perban yang dibuat Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura tak ingin melepasnya begitu saja.

Di kereta menuju pulang, keduanya tertawa membicarakan kejadian di sekolah dan sama sekali tak menyadari beberapa penumpang terang-terangan mengambil langkah membuat jarak. Seragam sekolah mereka amat kotor, sampai tanah berjatuhan di lantai kereta. Beberapa rumput menempel di kursi, membuat petugas kereta yang lewat di sana melirik jengkel. Seekor serangga kecil melompat dari tas Sakura ke tas tangan penumpang lain sampai dia mendesis dan menjerit tertahan. Sakura dan Naruto tak menghiraukannya, dan tak pula menyadari seorang anak berseragam serupa duduk di bangku paling pojok diam-diam memperhatikan. Di hari selanjutnya, Sakura dan Naruto mendapat hukuman gara-gara tidak menjaga nama baik sekolah.

"Naruto, kau temanku, kan?"

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Astaga!"

"Aw! Tidak perlu memukulku!"


	4. 3 Petal: Sapaan Anak Langit

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"PEMAKAN HATI YANG MEMAR"

By Kohan44

 **PERINGATAN**

 **"Mengandung OOC, AU, dan Pair sesuka author. No BL."**

 **3** **Petal**

 **"Sapaan Anak Langit"**

* * *

Sakura berdiri di dekat jendela perpustakaan. Jendela itu terbuka lebar sampai gordennya melambai-lambai ditiup angin. Beberapa halaman buku terbuka-tutup acak, kertas-kertas berterbangan, dan meja menjadi berantakan. Sakura tak tahu itu. Dia di sana karena tempat dia duduk sekarang adalah titik terbaik untuk menonton Sasuke bermain bisbol.

Dari jendela itu, Sakura bisa menyaksikan keseluruhan lapang, keseluruhan pemain, termasuk tempat Sasuke beristirahat di kursi panjang ketika tiba-tiba Isamine Karin berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke, menawarinya sebotol minuman. Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, terperanjat menjulurkan leher keluar jendela, seolah bakal siap melompat turun dan merebut botol tersebut.

"ITU BERACUUUN!" Raungnya keras-keras.

PLAK! Satu penggaris melayang menghantam kepala Sakura.

"Woy!" Sakura mengaung kesal, merasa kepalanya bocor dan menyomprotkan banyak darah, tapi kemudian kesalnya berubah surut ketika dia menemukan wajah nalang penjaga perpustakaan. "Hai," sapanya berubah canggung dengan cengiran lebar.

"Bereskan ini. Tutup jendelanya. Pergi." geram si pustakawan, memberi Sakura ancaman horor seraya berlalu meninggalkannya.

Saat hendak memungut lembaran kertas, Sakura menangkap lambaian tangan Naruto di salah satu ruas rak buku. Sakura mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pustakawan yang sedang sibuk menceramahi anak yang mengotori jilid buku. Di saat itulah, Sakura melesat ke arah Naruto menyambut uluran tangannya, sengaja membuat hentakan kaki keras-keras, bersama Naruto melewati sejumlah rak buku sambil berseru, "BUKU USANG! BAU! MEMBOSANKAN!" sampai semua orang berbalik ke arahnya, menjulur-julurkan leher mencari tahu siapa dia dan kemana perginya suara gaduh itu. Dengan usil, tangan Sakura terulur menarik salah satu buku dan membuat buku-buku lain di jajaran rak yang sama jatuh berderet.

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

Sebuah raungan terdengar sampai ke luar gedung perpustakaan, dan di waktu hampir bersamaan gelak tawa juga terdengar.

"Aku mencarimu ke tiap sudut tempat biasanya kau dihukum tapi, kau tidak ada di sana," kata Naruto di antara nafas tersengal setelah mereka aman dari wilayah perpustakaan. "Apa kau sedang mencoba menjadi seorang Isamine Karin?"

Sakura mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu, kemudian mulai mengambil langkah-langkah kecil sambil berkacak pinggang kelelahan. "Terkadang perpustakaan tempat yang sejuk."

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai orang-orang di sekitar mereka melirik terganggu. "Barusan kau bilang buku itu membosankan."

"Aku kan bilang perpustakaan itu sejuk."

"Oh," mendadak Naruto kehilangan selera tawanya. "Ya, ya.. tentu.. kau benar." Dia mengangguk-angguk kecil mengakui tak ada kesalahan dalam kalimat Sakura dan paham betul makna literal yang dimaksud gadis itu sambil menebak berapa kali Sakura datang ke sana untuk alasan tidur. Hanya saja Naruto terkejut pada dirinya sendiri yang sempat mempercayai Sakura benar-benar akan berubah ke kepribadian seorang Isamine Karin.

"Kenapa anak itu sangat menyebalkan?" Sakura menggerutu, bibirnya mengerucut menggumamkan bagaimana ada banyak orang yang lebih baik tapi orang-orang memilih menyukai orang yang dibenci Sakura.

"Maksudmu Karin?"

"Jangan sebut namanya!"

Sakura mengambil langkah besar, membiarkan Naruto mengimbanginya. Naruto berhenti sejenak memperhatikan langit yang berubah kelambu.

"Kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura ketika sadar Naruto sudah berjarak jauh di belakangnya.

"Entah kenapa, perasaanku tidak enak."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan seraya memperhatikan Naruto dan langit yang ditatap Naruto.

"Ramalan cuaca pagi tadi bilang, sore ini akan hujan," Naruto lanjut menjelaskan. "Aku suka hujan tapi kali ini aku merasa... Oh!" Naruto terperengah meninju pipinya sendiri. "Maaf, aku berkata aneh. Hei, kantin sepertinya sudah kosong. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan di sana. Ayo ke kelas Takahashi! Dia biasanya bawa banyak bekal." Naruto mengaitkan sebelah tangannya di leher Sakura, menyeret gadis itu ke tempat yang dia pikir bisa mengusir kelambu di kepala Sakura.

"Naruto, aku tercekik!"

.

* * *

.

"Hei, Karin!"

Karin terperengah, menjatuhkan gunting kebun di tangannya, kemudian buru-buru memungutnya sambil membungkuk kikuk kepada Sakura.

"Oh, hai, Haruno- _senpai_ _(1)_!"

Sakura berkeliling, melihat-lihat ada apa saja di rumah biologi, taman tersohor di sekolah selain dari dua taman lain. Mulutnya menekuk dengan kening mengkerut, tangannya dilipat di belakang punggung seperti sedang menggendong sesuatu, sesekali mengangguk setelah membaca papan nama ilmiah tanaman, seolah dia mengerti cara membacanya. Barangkali dia bisa temukan bunga yang bisa memberi efek semacam ramuan 'disukai banyak orang'.

Karin terburu-buru memungut beberapa perlengkapan berkebun sebelum mereka diinjak Sakura. Karena nampaknya, Sakura tak menyadari dia datang pada jam perawatan tanaman.

"Hmm," Sakura mendengung dengan nada. "Ku dengar, taman ini diurus oleh anak-anak RPL (Remaja Pecinta Lingkungan). Kau anggotanya?"

Karin mengangguk sekali, lalu Sakura mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Kau kan anak kelas satu, bagaimana bisa paham soal semua ini?" Sakura menunjuk sederetan tumbuhan hijau yang beberapanya ditempeli papan nama dalam kanji dan sisanya lebih banyak ditulis dalam katakana, berbunyi nama ilmiah yang sulit Sakura baca.

"itu... emm, aku punya toko bunga."

"Ooh," Sakura menyela cepat, mencegah Karin menjelaskan lebih panjang, dia tak suka Karin bercakap seakan tahu segalanya, dan Sakura langsung berbalik dari Karin, kembali berkeliling seolah-olah sedang mengawasi keadaan tiap tanaman dengan pemahaman luas yang tidak dia miliki.

"Kau tahu?" Sakura melanjutkan, "sebenarnya kita tidak boleh menyiram tanaman di siang hari."

"Tidak semua tanaman seperti itu. Contohnya―"

"Oh, iya!" Sakura menyela lagi. "Aku sibuk sekarang. Aku dan Naruto punya proyek rahasia. Sebaiknya kau jaga baik-baik taman ini. Sampai nanti!"

Dengan itu, Sakura berlari keluar, dan tiba-tiba sesuatu menyembul dari balik semak mengagetkan Karin.

"Astaga, Kakak!"

"Dia sudah pergi?"

"Sejak kapan Kakak di situ?"

Sasuke keluar dari balik semak, kemajanya kotor dipenuhi daun kering dan potongan ranting.

"Sebelum Sakura kemari." Jawabnya dingin seraya mencabuti daun di rambutnya. "Oh, selamat siang, Karin!" kemudian dia tersadar dan segera memberi sapaan.

"Se-selamat siang!"

"Sedang bertugas, eh? Menjadi anggota RPL sibuk ya?"

Karin mengangguk, tersenyum kecil lalu buru-buru berbalik untuk kembali mengambil gunting kebun.

"Kakak ke sini untuk menagih janji?"

"Memangnya aku kelihatan punya maksud lain?"

Karin terkikik geli. "Baiklah, akan ku ajari bagaimana merawat bunga," katanya sembari menyodorkan gunting kebun, tak sadar di luar taman ada seseorang diam-diam mendengarkan tawa mereka, merekam setiap obrolan yang mereka bicarakan dan menghitung seberapa banyak jumlah kontak fisik yang mereka buat.

. .

(1) Gelar penghormatan untuk senior.

* * *

Halo!

Kohan di sini ^^

Senang sekali "Sang Pemakan Hati" memiliki respon baik dari jumlah pengikut. Untuk kedepannya, saya mengharapakan saran-saran untuk membuat cerita ini lebih baik lagi.

Mulai minggu ini, "Sang Pemakan Hati" akan diperbarui setiap hari Jum'at malam atau Sabtu pukul 12.00 dini hari ^^


	5. 4 Petal: Cuaca Yang Berbeda

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"PEMAKAN HATI YANG MEMAR"

By Kohan44

 **PERINGATAN**

 **"Mengandung OOC, AU, dan Pair sesuka author. No BL."**

 **4** **Petal**

 **"Cuaca yang Berbeda"**

Siang itu matahari berlindung di balik awan kelambu. Beberapa panjang cahayanya berhasil tembus di antara cela awan yang berkabung. Angin berseru membawa kabar air tak akan turun hari ini, karena langit tak sesedih itu untuk menangis. Naruto duduk diam menatap pemandangan itu dengan mata nanar.

Sekolah hari ini sama seperti biasa. Tawa di seberang taman memantul di antara tiang sekolah, teriakan anak laki-laki bermain sepak bola terdengar lantang bersaing dengan sorakan kumpulan anak laki-laki lain di lapang bisbol.

Naruto melambaikan tangan ke salah satu anak di seberang koridor yang menyapa dirinya. Dia menarik bibirnya lebar-lebar sampai cukup yakin orang di seberangnya bisa melihat senyuman. Naruto kembali menatap langit setelah membalas sapaan terakhir dari anak-anak perempuan yang melintas.

Beberapa hari ini, banyak murid-murid perempuan yang menyapanya riang. Tadinya Naruto pikir mereka melakukan itu karena Sakura tak ada di sekelilingnya, mereka jadi berani bertindak. Mereka merasa tenang dengan tanpa kehadiran Sakura Si Pengacau Sekolah, juga nyaman karena aman untuk berlarian di sepanjang koridor, melakukan akifitas klub, membaca buku di perpustakaan, dan lainnya. Mereka juga sedikit lebih senggang. Semenjak Sakura absen, jumlah bahan gosip jadi berkurang. Padahal jika Sakura sekolah, kemungkinan terbesar yang akan Sakura ganggu hanyalah Isamine Karin.

"Karin juga absen." Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, teringat obrolannya dengan Takahashi di kelas, dan melihat raut Sasuke hari ini menjelaskan Karin masih bolos

 _Mungkin Sakura kena scoring_ , Naruto menduga-duga di hari pertama Sakura absen. Kemudian dia menertawakan kebodohan gadis yang suka berulah itu sambil menebak-nebak apa yang mungkin bakal diceritakanya setelah dia kembali ke sekolah. Mungkin Sakura memecahkan jendela sekolah, atau menyembunyikan banyak buku perpustakaan, atau... hal yang lebih gila lagi. Esoknya, Sakura masih tidak masuk. Naruto kira, Sakura Narutot. Jadi dia duduk menunggu di kursi taman tempat yang biasa mereka gunakan saat mereka tak membawa bekal makan siang atau tak kebagian jajanan kantin. Awalnya menunggu itu tidak buruk, karena Naruto tahu Sakura akan kembali. Hari-hari berlanjut dan Naruto belum temukan alasan ketidakhadiran Sakura, seolah dia benar-benar akan pergi tanpa batas waktu.

"Apa asyiknya bisbol?" salah seorang murid perempuan duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Cewek rambut pendek yang sering bersamamu itu sepertinya sangat suka bisbol."

Naruto mendengus tertawa kecil. "Sangat suka." Naruto mengulangi.

"Kasian."

"Kenapa?"

"Anak-anak bisbol harus berlatih keras saat panas ataupun hujan."

"Itu karena mereka punya pertandingan besar, kan? Kau ini," Naruto menyeringai sembari meninju bahu perempuan itu.

"Aduh, Naruto! Naruto, kukira kau ini bukan orang kasar."

"Eh?" Naruto melongo dengan salah satu tangan yang masih mengepal. "Ahahaha maaf, maaf, Sakura tidak pernah bilang pukulanku Narutot."

"Kau suka Sakura ya?"

"Ah, Kak Ino..." Naruto tersenyum lebar, "aku suka perempuan yang membuat cerita pendek."

" _Mangaka_ _ **[1]**_? Uh, aku tidak bisa menggambar." Ino menaikkan kaki kirinya ke kaki kanan. Naruto tersenyum kecil saat Ino salah paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Naruto. "Kemana Sakura akhir-akhir ini?"

Naruto mendengung panjang, lalu mendadak hatinya terasa menukik jatuh membentur tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ada jawaban yang enggan dia ucapkan, "tidak tahu."

"Apa? Aku kira kalian berteman dekat."

Naruto termenung, terkejut dengan kalimat yang menghentak kesadarannya. Bukan hanya Ino, banyak yang menganggap Naruto berteman dekat Sakura, karena keduanya sering terlihat bersama-sama. Tentu hal wajar jika Naruto lebih tahu tentang Sakura dibanding siapapun, tapi...

Selama ini Sakura dan Naruto melakukan hal-hal konyol bersama, dan hanya sebatas itu. Naruto tak tahu dimana Sakura tinggal, makanya Naruto hanya bisa menunggu. Naruto tak tahu orangtua Sakura, makanya Naruto tak menghubungi siapa-siapa. Naruto tak tahu sebab Sakura bertindak bodoh di sekolah, Naruto hanya tahu Sakura senang melakukan semua itu dan mereka bisa tertawa.

"Bhaaahahahahaha..." Naruto tertawa lantang, menepuk-nepuk pundak Ino sampai gadis itu merasa jengkel.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Manusia seperti dia tidak akan pergi jauh-jauh. Karena dia hanya punya tempat ini untuk kembali."

Lebih baik berkata begitu, pikir Naruto.

"Kak, tolong, bisa berdiri?"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu tempat duduk Sakura."

"Tapi sekarang dia tidak di sini."

"Itu tetap milik Sakura."

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Beraninya kau berbic-" Kalimat Ino terhenti saat Naruto memberinya sorot peringatan. Ino pun mendesis, beringsut dari kursi seraya berlalu dan mengumpat. Samar-samar Naruto mendengar nama Sakura di antara umpatan itu.

Terlihat langit terang di balik awan-awan mendung. Cahayanya memanjang bagai sorot senter menembus awan membuat cela. Naruto mendengung menyenandungkan lagu yang tak pernah ada di pemutar musiknya. Sebuah lagu yang belum pernah Naruto dengar langsung dari penyanyi aslinya. Lagu yang sering didendangkan Sakura.

* * *

[1] Komikus


	6. 5 Petal: Jujur?

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"PEMAKAN HATI YANG MEMAR"

By Kohan44

* * *

 **PERINGATAN**

 **"Mengandung OOC, AU, dan Pair sesuka author. No BL."**

 **5** **Petal**

 **"Jujur?"**

* * *

Gerimis menerjang bumi. Belahan demi belahan diserbu cepat, mengusir kaki-kaki manusia, dan memaksa mereka memburu perteduhan. Naruto si pendengar ramalan cuaca yang baik telah membuka payung dari sejak pertama dia meninggalkan rumah, sebelum hujan menghantam bumi. Saat gerimis menyerang, dia satu-satunya yang tak mengubah irama langkah kaki. Ah, ada satu orang lagi. Seseorang yang tak membuat Naruto kaget kenapa anak itu berlagak santai di bawah hujan.

Naruto memperlebar langkahnya, langkah kaki yang tiba-tiba terasa ringan. Lebar langkahnya mengimbangi kaki anak itu. "Kau pasti belum cuci muka," katanya menyapa sambil berbagi payung.

Sakura terus berjalan tak merasa terganggu. Kepalanya menunduk dalam sehingga rambut lepeknya jatuh ke depan menutupi setengah muka.

"Kau diculik alien seminggu ini?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menjawab sapaan selamat pagi dari beberapa gadis yang berlari-lari kecil melewati mereka. Itu sapaan yang dimaksudkan untuk Naruto. Sakura tahu itu.

"Hey…"

"Berisik." Kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku cerewet ya?" Naruto tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi sambil masih berusaha mengimbangi langkah Sakura yang tak berirama sehingga bahu mereka saling beradu.

"Bukan kau, tapi mereka."

Naruto melirik sekelilingnya, kemudian tersadar ada sosok-sosok tak asing di depan gerbang sekolah, dua meter di samping mereka, yang sedang berdiri menenteng payung, yang sedang terpeleset di trotoar, dan beberapa anak yang berlari bergerombolan tanpa payung berebut jalan menuju gerbang. _Ah_ , Naruto menghela nafas. Mereka berseru, "selamat pagi!" kepada Naruto meskipun itu nampak merepotkan untuk dilakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya, tersenyum kepada orang terakhir yang memberinya sapaan.

"Sakura, selamat pagi!" kata Naruto. "Ayo, angkat kepalamu!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"SAKURA HIDUNG PESEK, SELAMAT PAGI!"

Sakura terperanjat melompat kecil menutup kedua telinganya, menatap Naruto seolah-olah berkata, "kau masih waras kan?" sementara Naruto, yang Sakura pikir bakal menunjukan raut tanpa dosa, malah melongo, mata Naruto terbelalak memperjelas warna iris coklat.

"Pagi." Sakura menjawab lemah saat merasa tatapan Naruto tak berubah dan menetap terlalu lama pada Sakura. Kepalanya menunduk cepat sampai rambut menutup mukanya lagi.

"Sakura, pipimu-"

Naruto terkesiap mendapat penolakan Sakura. Gadis itu berbalik membelakanginya.

"Kemarin aku mimpi buruk. Jatuh dari ranjang." Kata Sakura. Lalu hening. Suara gerimis jatuh di atas payung menjadi melodi pengisi keheningan mereka.

"Oh," Naruto terkekeh kecil, bahunya bergetar kemudian dia tertawa lepas sampai beberapa murid di dekat mereka menatap curiga. Dia merangkul Sakura, membawanya berjalan cepat. "Kau pasti buru-buru kesiangan sampai melukai diri ya?"

Setiba di loker sepatu, mereka berpisah karena letak loker yang berbeda. Naruto melepas jasnya, memperhatikan sebelah jasnya basah kuyup dan merembes cepat ke bagian lain. Dia berbalik, menemukan Sakura yang berjalan duluan ke kelas dengan kedua bahu setengah kering dan rambut yang seperti rumput laut, jika saja sebelum bertemu Naruto dia tidak nekat hujan-hujanan, pasti jasnya kering.

Naruto membuat langkah pendek-pendek, berlama-lama di lokernya dengan kening mengkerut mengira-ngira apakah jawaban Sakura, _jatuh dari ranjang_ , adalah kejujuran. Alasan macam itu terdengar terlalu tidak masuk akal untuk memar berdarah dan bengkak di pipi. Apa mungkin anak itu sekarang berani berkelahi?


	7. 6 Petal: Mimpi Seorang Penjahat

**UPDATE SETIAP JUM'AT/SABTU**

* * *

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"SANG PEMAKAN HATI MEMAR"

By Kohan44

* * *

 **PERINGATAN**

 **"Mengandung OOC, AU, dan Pair sesuka author. No BL."**

 **6** **Petal**

 **"** **Mimpi Seorang Penjahat** **"**

* * *

Matahari berkoar-koar menyengat sekumpulan anak laki-laki di tengah lapang. Membakar bara semangat. Mereka saling berseru ketika menggiring bola. Di bawah bayangan gedung dekat lapang itu, sebagian anak perempuan diam-diam mengagumi mereka, dan sebagian lain mengoceh tentang seberapa sia-sia apa yang dilakukan anak laki-laki di musim sepanas ini. Banyak anak memilih diam di kelas menikmati pendingin udara, sementara Sakura, satu di antara segelintir anak perempuan, berdiri di tengah panggangan matahari. Rambutnya mulai mengeluarkan bau terbakar, kedua pipi dan tangannya memerah. Telinganya semakin panas mendengar seribu petuah tanpa henti dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau masih tidak ingin mengatakan alasannya?" Sasuke menggeram. Salah satu tangannya mengepal sementara tangan yang lain bergerak naik-turun di sisi jahitan celananya, seakan tertahan ingin melayang. "Kau memang ingin membunuh Karin tanpa alasan? Kau seorang _psycho_?"

Kepala Sakura menunduk lama dan mulai terasa pegal. Keringat mulai menetes, dari kening melintasi pipi memar, dan garam dalam keringat itu membuatnya perih.

Sasuke membuang nafas lelah. Akhirnya menyerah juga, mengakui kekalahannya atas sikap keras kepala Sakura. Gadis itu enggan mengucapkan sepatah kata pun atau setidaknya mengeluarkan sedikit nada maaf.

"Mulai hari ini, jangan ikuti aku lagi." Kata Sasuke sebagai kalimat penutup. Kemudian berbalik pergi meinggalkan Sakura sendirian di belakang aula olahraga.

Sakura mengikuti kemana perginya punggung Sasuke. Dia melihat punggung lebar itu bergerak cepat, tak nampak ragu menjauhinya. Meski Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa tentang kemarahannya, Sakura tahu benar seberapa kesal Sasuke sampai dia ingin menampar Sakura.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?" suara lain terdengar, arah datangnya dari belakang. Sakura amat kenal suara itu. Suara yang mungkin sudah terpatri di otak kecilnya dan akan teringat meskipun Sakura sudah berkeriput.

Sakura tak menjawab. Naruto berkata lagi, "Sasuke benar, kau tidak perlu mengikutinya lagi." Naruto berjalan mendekat, melayangkan sebelah tangannya di kedua bahu Sakura, menyeringai lebar sambil menepuk-nepuknya kasar. "Masih ada banyak Sasuke di luar sana."

Kening Sakura mengkerut, mencoba menghalangi sinar matahari yang datang langsung ke matanya. Tapi dia lebih banyak mengkerut karena sedang berfikir sambil mengontrol diri untuk tidak terbawa gila oleh panasnya hari dan perkataan Sasuke.

"Menjauh dariku, Kecoa." Kata Sakura tanpa gairah, meloloskan diri dari rangkulan Naruto. "Apapun yang kau dengar, lupakan saja semuanya!" katanya lagi tanpa berhenti berlari.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Naruto menggaruk keningnya yang gatal gara-gara keringat hasil panggangan matahari mengalir menggelitiki. Kemudian turun ke dada dan punggung, membuat Naruto menggelinjang mengikuti alur jatuhnya.

"Kau sudah dengar kabar kecelakaan Karin?" Naruto meneguk air putih dalam botol sampai separuh kosong. Desah nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura diam tak bergeming, memeluk kedua lutut di atas kursi penonton. Tak membiarkan satu derajat pun sudut matanya lolos dari satu-satunya pemain yang membuat dia tertarik menonton permainan bisbol.

"Hei, aku mengajakmu berpesta. Bukankah tujuanmu itu menyingkirkan Karin dari Uchiha?" Naruto memperhatikan teman karibnya yang duduk berjarak dua bangku di sampingnya.

Semenjak bolos panjang, Sakura seringkali bertingkah seolah-olah orang bisu. Sosok yang berbeda dari Sakura yang Naruto temui setahun lalu. Naruto merasa seolah-olah bertemu orang baru dan kehilangan Sakura yang telah berbagi hukuman sekolah setiap kali mereka datang terlambat atau tidak mengerjakan PR.

"Sebenarnya aku bersyukur, sejak kau bertekad mendekati Sasuke, kau jadi lebih banyak memperbaiki diri; mengerjakan PR, datang tepat waktu, berseragam rapi, menyisir rambut setiap jam, yaa… walaupun aku harus sering bicara sendirian sebagai bayarannya." Naruto kembali menegak minumannya dan kali ini mendesis tidak puas tak mendengar respon apapun dari Sakura.

"Hei! Kau tuli?!" Naruto melempar tutup botol ke kening Sakura keras-keras sampai terdengar bunyi _pletak_ yang membuat Naruto sendiri mengerjap ngeri. Tapi Sakura hanya mengerut sejenak sebelum kemudian mengabaikan rasa Sakit tersebut. "Ya ampun, sekarang kau membuatku kehilangan tutup botol!"

Satu pukulan keras melayang, bola bisbol melesat keluar lapangan, melintasi kepala Sakura dan Naruto lalu menghantam salah satu bangku penonton. Sakura dan Naruto menoleh, mencari tahu keadaan bola itu. Bola tersebut memantul-mantul kecil sebelum bergelinding turun dari kursi ke lantai. Anak-anak di lapang bisbol menatap penuh harap ke arah mereka berdua, memohon bantuan.

Sebuah seruan terdengar memanggil nama Sakura dari jajaran kursi penonton paling tinggi. "Sakura, selesaikan tugasmu!" raungnya sembari berkacak pinggang. Nampak anak perempuan itu tidak datang dengan damai. Naruto bergantian antara menatap Sakura, anak perempuan yang menggeram garang, dan tim bisbol di lapangan yang bersorak memohon.

"Kau tidak akan menghampirinya?" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk anak perempuan itu dengan dagu. "Hutangmu dengannya belum lunas kan?"

Sakura menutup kedua telinga, melepas jas sekolah kemudian membuntal kepalanya dengan jas tersebut. Sakura juga menyimpan tasnya di atas kepala sampai suara orang-orang teredam.

Naruto meminum habis air yang tersisa dalam sekali tegukan. Dia menatap sedih botol plastik di tangannya. Seakan melihat anak kucing yang harus dia buang di pinggir jalan. Keningnya berkedut. Tiba-tiba dia meremas botol kosong itu sampai gepeng. Lalu dia lempar jauh-jauh ke belakang dimana seseorang tanpa lelah mengaum marah, sambil meraung "Enyahlah!" Tak lama, terdengar jeritan kesakitan.

Anak perempuan itu memungut botol yang mengenai perutnya, lalu melemparnya balik penuh amarah. Botol tersebut melayang pendek sebelum merunduk mendarat di tengah jalan, menggelinding ke kolong bangku. Gadis itu pergi sambil tersungut-sungut seakan seseorang bakal mendengarkan gerutuannya. Naruto terkikik merasa berhasil membuat gadis itu kesal.

"Kau tahu alasan Sasuke bermain bisbol?" kata Naruto, berusaha menarik perhatian Sakura, tapi Sakura tak bergeming, bahkan tidak mulutnya yang bergerak barang sesenti saja atau alisnya yang berkedut. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Naruto menerawang jauh ke langit biru, nampak sangat luas dan kosong tak berawan seperti kanvas yang bisa dilukis dengan berbagai macam hal. Keningnya berkerut menahan silau matahari. Minggu lalu langit yang ditatapnya selalu kelambu. Apa karena dia bertemu Sakura maka langit berubah cerah?

"Sasuke berencana membuat pukulan _homerun_." Naruto lanjut berkata tanpa melepas matanya dari langit. "Untuk Karin." Tambahnya. Kali ini Sakura berbalik, menatap Naruto langsung.

Naruto langsung menyabet kesempatan itu secepat kilat. "Kau absen kemana beberapa hari kemarin?" Sayangnya, secepat itu pula Sakura membuang perhatiannya.

"Hei, aku serius. Kau pergi kemana? Aku rasa Sasuke tahu kemana perginya kau, tapi dia tak mau memberitahuku. Kau absen ketika Karin juga absen. Apa aku harus berpura-pura tidak ada satu hal yang mencurigakan?"

Ya, meskipun Naruto tidak menyukai cara ini, tapi mereka adalah _teman._ Naruto seharusnya mengetahui lebih banyak dari orang-orang yang tak sedekat dirinya dengan Sakura, atau ini artinya mereka bukan benar-benar teman?

"Sasuke ingin membuat _homerun_?" akhirnya Sakura berkata.

Naruto mencari mata Sakura yang terhalang bayangan jas.

"Kalau kau ingin diperhatikan, kau perlu melakukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian. Aku rasa itu maksud Sasuke."

Sakura termenung, untuk sesaat memutus perhatiannya pada isi lapang bisbol. Pada satu gerakan cepat, Sakura bangkit berdiri, menyimpan tas di punggung dan membiarkan kepalanya masih terbungkus jas. Berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang melolong menyerukan "KALIAN PAYAH!" kepada para pemain bisbol.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sakura tiba di kelas melukis. Tanpa permisi, Sakura menerobos pintu masuk dan menemukan puluhan kanvas kosong bertumpuk di sudut ruangan, beberapa kanvas berdiri dan sisanya kanvas-kanvas yang terisi oleh olesan cat. Dari salah satu sudut ruangan, Sakura mendengar dua suara tengah saling beradu pendapat. Ketika Sakura memunculkan diri kepada dua suara itu, mereka terhenyak menahan nafas.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau baru datang?!" salah satu di antara mereka yang aksennya terdengar aneh segera menghampiri Sakura. MembeInon koas lukis ukuran sedang yang masih baru dan langsung menuntun Sakura ke salah satu kanvas siap pakai.

"Tenten, abaikan dia! Temannya melempariku botol untuk mengusirku. Dia sudah tidak lagi ingin melukis." Kata anak lain yang berkepang tunggal. Namun, Tenten mengabaikannya. Tenten membantu Sakura menyimpan tas di samping kaki kanvas, melepas jas yang membungkus kepala Sakura, lalu memusatkan perhatiannya tepat ke kedua mata Sakura. Mengirimkan seribu makna yang Tenten harap bisa dimengerti Sakura tanpa harus membeInon banyak penjelasan lewat kata-kata.

"Aku ingin menang... bulan depan… di perlombaan yang kau sebutkan.." kata Sakura terputus-putus.

"Semangat yang bagus," seseorang lain menginterupsi dari balik salah satu kanvas. Dia datang menghampiri, membuat Shiori mengambil langkah mundur mempersilahkan.

"Astaga, Hinata!" anak berkepang tunggal memikik histeris, entah kaget melihat kedatangan Hinata atau iut memang hal yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Kau... Hyuga… Hinata... _senpai_?" Kata Sakura terbata.

Hinata menepuk pundak Sakura dengan tangan kiri, meremasnya kuat sampai Sakura melirik tangan kanan Hinata. Tangan itu dibalut gips dan perban, menggantung tanpa daya bagai hiasan. Sakura menangkap kedua mata Hinata, mata lengket yang tak mau melepaskan Sakura barang sedetik saja.

"Kau pasti menang, kau pasti bisa menggantikanku." Kata Hinata pernuh penekanan. Dia membantu Sakura mencelupkan kuas ke cat air. Perlahan-lahan menggoreskan koas ke atas kanvas putih sambil ditonton Shiori dan Tenten. Tanpa tahu apa yang benar-benar ingin Sakura gambar.

* * *

.

.


	8. 7 Petal: Seorang Pendosa

**UPDATE SETIAP JUM'AT/SABTU**

* * *

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"PEMAKAN HATI YANG MEMAR"

By Kohan44

* * *

 **PERINGATAN**

 **"Mengandung OOC, AU, dan Pair sesuka author. No BL."**

 **7** **Petal**

 **"** **Seorang Pendosa** **"**

* * *

"Lakukanlah seperti yang biasa kau lakukan!" Shiori berkacak pinggang di belakang kanvas yang hendak dilukis Sakura. "Tunjukan kepada kami hasil yang sama." Shiori menunjuk empat buah kanvas berisi bercak goresan abstrak cat kering. Empat kanvas yang mendapat pujian dari guru pembimbing mereka sebagai karya yang belum pernah membuatnya berdecak kagum selama membimbing, kepuasaan yang dia terima selain dari murid favoritnya, Hyuga Hinata. Empat kanvas yang membuat Sakura tergabung dalam kelompok melukis.

Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Di hari lalu, mereka memaksa Sakura melukis sebagai hukuman atas perbuat Sakura yang mengakibatkan banyak kerugian pada klub melukis, seperti membuat tangan salah satu anggota penting klub tak bisa digerakkan untuk sementara waktu.

Ujung sepatu Sakura saling beradu. Tumitnya bergerak-gerak kecil menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang makin lama makin membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sesekali Sakura melirik empat kanvas hasil coretan tangannya sendiri. Empat lukisan yang dia buat atas dasar kemarahan. Hari itu, Sakura jatuh tergelincir koas yang tak sengaja dia terinjak. Tangannya menggoncang rak cat sampai roboh, botol-botol cat tumpah berjatuhan mengotori tangan, kaki, dan seragamnya. Dia menggeram, tak suka dengan apa yang dilakukannya, giginya saling beradu bergemelutuk, lalu melempar botol demi botol cat ke sembarang tempat. Dia meraung, berteriak sembari melumuri kanvas-kanvas siap pakai dengan kedua tangannya yang kotor. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga menginjak beberapa kanvas sampai robek, bersisa empat kanvas terisi letupan-letupan kemarahan yang mereka sebut lukisan.

Sakura menatap tiap warna di tangannya. Kali ini Tenten memberinya cat minyak, Tak tahu apa yang akan digambar, tak tahu warna apa yang harus dipilih. Sakura telah mencoba banyak hal, banyak cara, membaca banyak buku dan tak satu pun dari itu semua membantunya membuat luksian yang sama seperti yang telah dia buat. (Naruto menampar dirinya sendiri berkali-kali saat menonton Sakura membaca buku, saking tidak percaya Sakura membaca buku.)

"Apa menurutmu di hari perlombaan nanti aku akan melukis sesuai yang mereka harapkan?" kata Sakura gusar.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah mengikuti perlombaan." Tenten mengambil kursi yang dia tarik ke dekat Sakura lalu duduk di atasnya, kedua kakinya disimpan merapat di samping, mengawasi Sakura kalau-kalau Sakura kabur seperti yang sudah-sudah. Bagaimana pun juga, bagi Tenten yang dibebani tugas oleh Hinata yang dikaguminya, Sakura berada dalam klub ini untuk membayar hutang seluruh cat dan kanvas yang rusak, belum lagi apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

"Kapan Shiori ke sini?" Sakura menyimpan koas dan catnya.

Tenten, gadis berdarah China murni ini mengernyit seolah meniliti pekerjaan Sakura, tapi tidak memberi masukan yang membantu sama sekali. Entah karena aksennya, kecepatannya, atau Tenten memang berbicara dalam bahasa Cina sebagian sehingga Sakura kesulitan menangkap isi kalimat Tenten. Mungkin telinga Sakura menjadi rusak terkena karma gara-gara suka mengejek Tenten bersama Naruto. Jauh-jauh hari sebelum terjadi insiden kecelakaan tangan Hinata terkilir, Sakura dan Naruto suka menirukan aksen China Tenten ketika berbahasa Jepang.

"Dia sedang rapat dengan OSIS supaya kita mendapat cat baru." Akhirnya Tenten berkata alih-alih mengomentari hasil kerja Sakura.

"Oh," Sakura bergumam, tak berani bertanya lebih lanjut soal itu. Topik tentang _Sakura membuang banyak persediaan cat air_ rasanya tak memiliki akhir. "Apa Hinata baik-baik saja?"

"Hinata pergi _check up_ hari ini."

"Oh, begitu?" Sakura menjawab sekenanya sambil mengingat keadaan tangan kanan Hinata yang tak menunjukan kabar kesembuhan, dan hal itu tidak pernah gagal memberi pukulan rasa bersalah pada Sakura. Membuat tangannya makin berat bergerak dan ingin menghapus isi kepala. Kali ini, Sakura benar-benar kehilangan ide tentang apa yang harus dia gambar di atas kanvas yang mulai kotor oleh beberapa ulasan warna.

Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celemek. Mengetik pesan singkat yang langsung dia kirim cepat kepada Sasuke. Belum sempat menunggu balasan, suara pintu terbuka memaksa Sakura menjejalkan kembali ponselnya terburu-buru. Datang seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenali Sakura, seorang guru pembimbing.

"Bagaimana? Sudah berhasil membuat karya yang lain?" sapanya yang langsung memilih Sakura sebagai orang yang pertama disapa dari pada Tenten, anggota pengurus lama sekaligus inti dan menjadi anggota bagian tertua selain Shiori dan Hinata.

"Iruka- s _ensei_ _ **[1]**_ , aku ingin menolong, tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sepanjang hari kemarin sampai sekarang Sakura hanya membuat rumput laut." Tenten mengadu sembari memperlihatkan garis-garis bergelombang kehijauan di atas kanvas.

Iruka mendekati kanvas, memperhatikan seksama lukisan yang bergelombang menggelikan seperti cacing, Sakura memberi jarak kepada guru pembimbingnya itu supaya dia bisa leluasa meneliti hasil lukisan aneh miliknya. Tenten menarik Sakura mundur ke belakang, memposisikan dirinya sendiri berada di dekat Iruka untuk memberi beberapa komentar yang Tenten harap bisa membantu Iruka menilai.

Sakura secara sembunyi-sembunyi mengeluarkan kembali ponselnya sambil menggeser kaki sedikit demi sedikit menjauh dari mereka berdua. Sebuah pesan baru tertera di layar ponsel.

[ Aku libur latihan hari ini dan langsung pulang menjenguk Karin.]

[ Aku juga ingin pulang. Ayo ke kelas melukis sekarang! _ Kita pulang bersama, oke? ]

[ Tidak. Aku buru-buru. ]

[ Aku punya sesuatu untukmu! ]

[ Besok saja. ]

"Sudah selesai?"

Sakura terperengah hampir menjatuhkan ponsel. Tangannya bergerak kikuk tak karuan antara menggenggam ponsel atau melepasnya, untuk kemudian dia putuskan langsung menjejalkannya ke saku. Tapi karena matanya tertuju pada Iruka, Sakura akhirnya membiarkan ponsel tetap berada dalam genggaman tangan.

"Sudah selesai mengirim pesan?" Iruka mengulangi pertanyaan. Sakura mengangguk pendek, agak ragu. "Apa kau punya masalah? Lukisanmu…" Iruka menggantungkan kalimat, menunggu Sakura yang melanjutkan. Tapi Sakura amat tak paham soal melukis. Mulutnya tertutup rapat.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah? Empat kanvas di sana sangat mengesankan. Aku tahu kau bisa membuat hal serupa lagi."

Sakura menelan ludah. Menimbang-nimbang antara mengatakan kebenaran atau tetap menyimpannya. Dia mulai lelah belajar melukis. Sakura tak pernah menyukai hal seperti ini. Sakura lebih senang berlarian di luar bersama Naruto, dan sesekali bermain lempar-tangkap atau mencoba memukul bola bisbol.

"Ya, itu buatanku." Sakura menjawab setengah tersentak merasakan getaran ponsel dalam genggaman tangan, dan di waktu bersamaan wajah Sasuke muncul di benaknya, dan seperti petir yang melintas, alasan kenapa Sakura harus membuat sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatian tergambar nyata.

Sakura mencuri-curi kesempatan melirik ponsel di tangannya yang bergetar terus menerus, khawatir jika Sasuke ingin segera berbicara dengannya. Namun, di layar ponsel tertulis nama Naruto, dan itu membuat Sakura mendesis. Tapi yang sekarang lebih dipikirkan adalah Sasuke pergi menjenguk Karin. Apa yang mungkin terjadi di antara mereka berdua? Sakura harus mengejarnya! Apapun yang akan terjadi, tidak boleh terjadi!

"Apa itu panggilan?" kata Iruka yang menyadari keresahan Sakura, dan Iruka juga memperhatikan Sakura menggenggam sesuatu. Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Hanya satu menit." Iruka membalas yang langsung direspon Sakura dengan berlari keluar ruangan mengangkat panggilan Naruto.

"Halo? Kau bertemu dengan Sasuke? …ya, tahan dia! Sasuke tidak boleh bertemu Karin …aku akan ke sana sekarang. …aku masih di kelas melukis. …tidak, aku tidak akan lama. …sampai nanti."

Ponsel di tangan Sakura segera meluncur ke dalam saku secepat Sakura berbalik kembali memasuki ruang melukis. Menemukan Iruka sedang duduk di depan kanvas dan Sakura baru menyadari Tenten tidak ada dimana pun entah sejak kapan.

" _Sensei_ ," Sakura mengawali, sedikit memberi kejutan kepada Iruka yang tengah melamun memandangi lukisan Sakura. "Apa aku boleh pulang setelah menyelesaikan satu lukisan?"

Iruka mengangguk ringan, "Tentu saja."

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Sakura menyambar koas dan cat yang sempat dia campakkan. Tanpa berfikir atau setidaknya memberi perhitungan sebelum mencelupkan koas ke dalam cat, Sakura mengaduk, mencampur beberapa warna dalam satu koas yang lalu dia goreskan secara asal dan acak di atas kanvas. Tak menghiraukan arah garis atau bentuk yang dia buat. Satu-satunya tujuan yang dia pahami hanya membuat kanvas putih itu berubah warna.

"Aku selesai." Sakura berseru sembari menyimpan koas dan cat di kedua tangannya ke semberang tempat. Buru-buru membungkuk kepada Iruka lalu bertolak pergi dari ruangan sebelum Iruka bisa memberi komentar atau setidaknya membalas bungkukan Sakura.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Jika kau lebih cepat satu menit, mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengannya." Naruto mengantongi kedua tangan dalam saku. Menendang-nendang kecil kerikil di ujung sepatu, mengabaikan tatapan Sakura yang berusaha mengambil perhatiannya.

"Satu menit?" Sakura mengulangi. Naruto mengangguk pendek, mengangkat kepalanya melihat tebaran noda cat di seluruh celemek yang Sakura kenakan.

"Kau berlari ke sini tanpa tas? Bahkan tak sempat melepas baju compang camping itu?"

Saat Naruto hendak mencubit salah satu ujung celemek, Sakura menepisnya. "Bohong! Kau tidak benar-benar menahan Sasuke, kan?" Sakura meraung. Lalu tanpa mendengar penjelasan Naruto, dia berlari ke arah yang dia pikir itu dituju Sasuke. Naruto menariknya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura karena gadis itu berontak.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Sasuke? Berhentilah bertingkah bodoh! Dia menyukai Karin, hanya Karin!"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Sakura menjerit, dan bahkan tak segan-segan menendang Naruto. Gerakan Sakura tidak cepat tapi, Sakura memanfaatkan peluang saat Naruto membiarkan wajahnya terbuka dan Sakura meninjunya keras-keras.

Kendati mengerang kesakitan, Naruto tak mengendurkan cengkramannya, justru malah mempererat. Tapi gadis itu seperti cacing kepanasan, tak lelah menggeliat berusaha melarikan diri. Sampai mereka berdua akhirnya sama-sama menyerah terengah-engah hampir kehabisan tenaga dan nafas.

Kepala Sakura menunduk. Nafasnya tersengal, tapi Naruto tak yakin apakah itu karena Sakura kelelahan, sebab saat Sakura berkata "Kau tidak mengerti," Naruto mendengar nadanya bergelombang seakan mau robek. "Kau tidak tahu selama apa aku menunggu bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Kau tidak tahu setiap hari yang aku lalui tanpanya. Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa rinduku." Dan meskipun tak melihat raut muka Sakura, Naruto yakin gadis itu tengah menangis.

"Sakura," Sebersit perasaan bersalah melintas, dan ketika Naruto melihat titik-titik basah di dekat kaki Sakura, Naruto mengambil jarak mundur, seolah dia memiliki sulur berduri yang keluar dari tangannya dan telah melukai Sakura.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya ditinggalkan. Kau tidak pernah menderita karena merindukan seseorang!"

Lalu Sakura melesat cepat meloloskan diri. Naruto diam di tempatnya berdiri, menonton punggung mungil yang berlari menjauh, dan tak peduli seberapa jauh gadis itu berlari, Naruto seakan mampu mendengar tiap isak yang keluar dari mulutnya. Itu pertama kalinya seumur hidup Naruto merasa sangat bodoh karena sok tahu dalam memutuskan apa yang terbaik bagi seseorang. Yang terbaik bagi seseorang adalah keputusan yang diputuskan oleh dirinya sendiri.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Bumi hampir menelan matahari bulat-bulat ketika Sakura berlarian dari tempat Karin dirawat menuju kediaman Isamine hanya untuk memastikan di rumah itu tidak ada siapa-siapa, lalu sekarang beralih ke rumah Sasuke. Kakinya berdenyut, apalagi kaki kiri yang mungkin terkilir atau entah apalah itu. Sakura sempat jatuh tadi, ditonton beberapa pejalan kaki yang kebingungan melihat raut muka berantakan Sakura. Keringatnya mengucur deras dan begitupun air matanya. Belum lagi celemek kotor yang menarik perhatian.

Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke, dan dia memastikan Sasuke menyadari itu. Tapi Sasuke tetap mengantar-jemput adik kelas mereka, dan mengobrol bersama gadis itu seolah-olah itu adalah hal paling menarik untuk dilakukan. Sakura suka melihat raut ceria Sasuke yang merekah kapanpun dia bersama Karin, dan di waktu bersamaan perasaannya menjadi kompleks, karena Sakura menyukai senyuman itu, tapi juga membencinya pada waktu bersamaan. Dadanya berkedut-kedut nyeri seperti saat ini, ketika hidung dan paru-parunya terasa perih memompa udara. Mengapa Sasuke bisa tertawa bebas bersama Karin, tapi selalu marah-marah ketika bersama Sakura? Kesalahan apa yang dilakukan Sakura?

Sakura berhenti sejenak di persimpangan terakhir, mengatur nafas. Lalu dia berjalan menelusuri jalan kecil sampai menemukan ujung, pintu rumah Uchiha. Tanpa memberikan jeda waktu istirahat, Sakura langsung menekan bel, menjawab sapaan yang keluar dari _speaker_ dan memaksa si pembicara keluar menemui Sakura.

"Kau ingin menemui Ibu?" kata Sasuke, tidak terdengar menyambut kedatangan Sakura dengan baik. Dia bahkan mengintip dari balik pintu, tak membiarkan pintu terbuka lebih lebar dari 10 cm.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, masih dalam nafas yang tersengal-sengal. "Aku akan mengikuti perlombaan melukis. Sejak kemarin aku belajar melukis, tapi aku masih tidak bisa." Katanya cepat-cepat.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Menarik tubuhnya masuk ke dalam lalu membiarkan pintu menutup. Sakura segera melempar tubuhnya ke pintu, menahan sela tersisa dengan menjepit ujung sepatunya di sela tersebut.

"Aku selalu mendapat nilai merah dalam kuis, terlambat ke sekolah, keluar-masuk konseling dan aku membuat ayah bolos kerja dan hampir dipecat gara-gara dipanggil ke sekolah terus menerus." Sakura menggigit lidahnya, menahan jerit ketika ujung kakinya terasa sakit terhimpit pintu. "Aku tidak bisa melukis, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tapi aku ingin mengikuti perlombaan itu!"

Melihat Sakura meringis keSakitan, Sasuke ikut mengerang lalu segera membuka pintunya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Sakura ketika tubuh gadis itu oleng siap tumbang kelelahan. Kedua alis Sasuke saling bertaut khawatir, tapi tak satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kalau.. kalau.." Sakura memulai, "...kalau aku mengirim pesan... kau tidak akan membalas kan?"

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura bergantian. Dia tak bisa kehilangan kata lagi. Dengan lengan panjangnya, Sasuke menahan punggung Sakura, merangkulnya erat.

"Tentu akan aku balas. Kau adikku, meski kita tidak satu marga lagi."

"Kau berbohong kan? Kau tidak akan membalas sebab kau marah setelah tahu aku melukai pacarmu."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan nafas yang hendak keluar. Sampai perlahan setiap kerut bibirnya terlepas dari gigitan, meloloskan desahan pasrah. Mengakui dirinya penuh kekalahan. Sasuke membiarkan matanya jatuh di mata Sakura, seolah membiarkan pikiran apapun yang tersimpan di sana tercurah bebas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau menceritakan banyak hal yang tidak ingin aku dengar."

Sakura yang kembali dapat mengatur alur nafas, sedikit demi sedikit menyadari Kakak yang kini berbeda marga dengannya ini sudah siap berpindah haluan dari bagian pelindung ke garis lawan dan mungkin sebentar lagi Sasuke akan mulai tidak mengakuinya sebagai seorang adik.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan alasanmu melukai Karin?"

"Apa ibu ada di dalam?"

Sasuke mendesis menahan kesabaran. Sebelum pintu kembali ditutup, Sakura telah menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Memeluknya erat seakan tak ada lagi hari esok untuknya. Melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher Sasuke, menggantungkan dirinya sendiri di tubuh pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku selalu sendirian di rumah. Ayah pulang malam. Ketika bangun tidur, terkadang ayah sudah berangkat kerja. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di rumah."

Sasuke berusaha melepas pelukan Sakura yang baginya seperti cengkraman setan. Kuku-kuku Sakura menancap di lehernya dan Sasuke hampir berfikir Sakura ingin melukainya seperti apa yang dilakukan Sakura pada Karin. Tapi, perlahan kedua tangan Sakura mengendur, tubuhnya melorot turun.

"Hei,"

Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura, dan dia menemukan wajah kemerahan yang bisa Sasuke lihat dengan jelas dalam jarak pendek. Mata berair, hidung merah dan pipi putih yang kini tercampur rona kemerahan udara dingin dan terkena gesekan wol dari pakaian hangat Sasuke. Pemandangan itu mengembalikan ingatan Sasuke kepada masa-masa dimana semua kekacauan belum terjadi. Ketika mereka masih sangat polos untuk saling menjilat es krim bersama, bertautan jari, berbagi pelukan, dan bertukar ciuman.

Sasuke tak bisa menolak kenangan itu dan tanpa sadar kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sakura, memberikan pelukan kecil yang tak ingin diakuinya bahwa dia menyukai pelukan ini.

"Ibu sudah tidur. Dia sedang Sakit. Ayahku masih menonton dan dia tidak boleh tahu kau ada di sini. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Berjalan di bawah langit malam, melewati lampu jalan, bergandengan tangan, menahan sapuan angin malam sambil mendengar alunan sirine dari kejauhan, ini adalah momen terbaik Sakura. Anjing melolong, sedikit pun tak memberi mereka rasa takut. Tapi mata Sakura berurai air, sepanjang perjalanan tak berhenti menangis dan dia lebih cengeng dari pada saat mereka terbiasa berangkat bersama ke sekolah dasar.

Ada suara yang Sakura dengar beberapa saat lalu sebelum Sasuke mengantarnya pulang. Suara itu milik Sasuke dan seperti Sasuke yang dia kenal bertahun-tahun lalu ketika perceraian tidak memisahkan mereka. Sasuke kecil yang akan selalu bersedia menggendong Sakura kemana pun Sakura ingin pergi. Sasuke kecil yang marah tiap kali Sakura diganggu anak lain. Sasuke kecil yang selalu berlagak anak besar di depan Sakura. Sasuke kecil yang akan berlari dengan cepat kepada Sakura kapanpun ketika dibutuhkan, Sakura melihat Sasuke kecil itu malam ini.

Masa kecil mereka telah pergi bersama kenangan yang hanya bisa diingat dan tak bisa mengubah apapun. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa sedikitpun membahas tentang kerja keras yang menempel di celemeknya, tentang seberapa kotor tangan Sakura, atau mengapa Sakura memilih sesuatu yang jelas-jelas Sakura buruk dalam hal itu.

Sasuke tahu Sakura amat mencintainya, tapi dia tak pernah membicarakan apapun soal itu. Ketika tautan tangan mereka terputus, Sakura merasa kenangan masa kecil mereka pun ikut terputus dan terhapus.

 _Bagai malam terakhir. Pendosa tak termaafkan, tak memiliki kesempatan._

.

.

Langit-langit ruang klub tersenyum. Entah darimana Sakura tahu itu tapi, warna biru dan awan-awan putih yang menggumpal seperti permen kapas mengatakannya. _Pasti Hinata,_ batinnya menebak siapa yang telah melukis awan dan bintang-bintang. _Oh, itu Shiori dan Tenten_ , tebaknya lagi saat melihat gambar pemandangan laut di sebelah awan dan sisi yang lain ada bulan pucat dan seorang demi kepercayaan orang Cina terbang di dekatnya. Ketiga lukisan berbeda itu membentuk lingkaran besar yang menutupi seluruh langit-langit. Dengan padu-padan warna dan pengaturan gradasi yang pas, ketiganya membaur satu nada. Sakura baru tahu, sekolah mengizinkan murid-muridnya melukis di langit-langit kelas. Baru kali ini Sakura menemukan langit-langit yang seperti itu. _Oh,_ bantinya berbisik. Barangkali, para anggota klub melukis itu hanya melakukan tindakan ilegal, dan Sakura terkekeh kagum menyadari itu.

Sakura berada di ruang klub melukis semenjak bel pulang sekolah berdering. Tubuhnya terlentang di atas lantai, membiarkan botol cat biru tumpah hampir mengenai rok sekolahnya. Nampaknya hari ini tak seorang pun datang ke ruang klub setelah kemarin Sakura tidak memperlihatkan kemajuan dan hasrat melukis yang sungguh-sungguh. Sejak awal, Tenten dan Shiori sudah mampu melukis, jadi mereka tak membutuhkan Sakura dalam berlatih. Mereka bergabung di klub ini telah lama dan berlatih lebih giat. Ketika mereka butuh bantuan, mereka bisa menghubungi Hinata dan Iruka dengan mudah, sedangkan Sakura perlu memperlihatkan sopan santun. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seseorang tanpa bakat, padahal Sakura harus tetap ikut perlombaan untuk menggantikan Hinata. Sakura tahu, dia telah mengecewakan Iruka dan yang lainnya. Mereka tidak akan melatihnya lagi sekalipun perlombaan semakin dekat, dan kemungkinan yang terberat adalah… Sakura tak akan berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Shiori pasti sudah mendapatkan uang dari OSIS untuk membeli cat dan kanvas baru. Itu sebabnya mereka tidak datang hari ini. Sakura tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Tidak. Itu konyol. Ini hanya pembalasan dendam. Mereka ingin memperolok-olok Sakura dengan membiarkan Sakura bergabung dalam perlombaan lalu semua orang akan menertawakan hasil lukisannya. Bahkan sebelum perlombaan dimulai, sudah nampak Tenten dan Shiori akan menjadi salah satu pemenangnya. Tujuan mereka merekrut Sakura ke klub ini bukan untuk menggantikan Hinata, tapi untuk membalas kekesalan mereka karena Sakura merusak kanvas dan menghabiskan semua persediaan cat mereka. Mana mungkin Hinata yang agung digantikan oleh sampah seperti Sakura?!

"Ugh.. aku benar-benar bodoh."

Gigi geraham Sakura saling beradu menyadari seberapa polos dirinya mempercayai kata-kata tiga kakak kelasnya soal mengikuti perlombaan dan akan membantunya, dan lebih merasa konyol ketika Sakura ingat sebelum semua ini terjadi, dia membayangkan Sasuke akan bangga terhadap dirinya lalu berpaling dari Karin. Sakura tertawa. Lantang. Sekarang setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, yang dilakukan Sakura memang menarik perhatian Sasuke dengan cara mempermalukan diri sendiri. Sasuke bahkan tak berkomentar sama sekali.

Sakura juga bersalah pada Karin. Setelah apa yang terjadi, apapun yang akan dilakukan Sakura, orang-orang tidak akan tertarik padanya. Takdir seorang pendosa adalah dihukum dan dipenjara. Siapa yang mau menyayangi seseorang yang dikurung? Lalu buat apa melanjutkan semua ini jika sudah tahu hasilnya seperti apa?

"Ada malaikat di atasmu?"

Sakura tersontak ketika tiba-tiba wajah Naruto muncul persis di depan mata.

"Dasar kecoa!" rutuknya merasa kaget. "Kau kan bisa mengetuk pintu!"

"Pintunya terbuka. Jadi, ya... bagaimana lagi?" Naruto mengangkat kedua bahu. "Kau nampak sehat sekarang. Tapi masih mendiamkan aku. Kasiannya aku..."

"Lalu apa yang sedang kita lakukan sekarang?" Sakura bangkit duduk mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata Naruto.

"Apa?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Kita sedang mengobrol dan kau masih mengeluh aku mendiamkanmu!"

PLAK! Sakura menampar pipi Naruto. Tamparan itu tidak Sakit tapi, Naruto meraung merasakan lengket dan basah dari tangan Sakura yang dicelupkan ke genangan cat tumpah di sebelah mereka. Naruto membalasnya menggunakan cat yang masih basah di pipi.

"Oh, tidak! Jangan!" Sakura membentak sembari menghalangi tangan Naruto yang masih berusaha menyerang. "Kita akan menghabiskan persediaan cat."

Untuk sesaat, kalimat itu tidak terdengar seperti Sakura, dan Naruto dibuat termenung.

"Aku sangat tidak berguna, Naruto." Lirihnya sembari menonton kedua tangan yang kotor. "Setidaknya, jika aku tidak bisa membuat seseorang merasa beruntung memiliki aku, aku ingin tak seorang pun merasa rugi karena aku. Tolong, jangan main-main dengan catnya."

"..atnya…ah …mpah…" Naruto berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Catnya sudah tumpah." Naruto mengulangi. "Sudah bercampur debu, kotoran, dan _bakteri Naruto_. Kau tahu, bakteri Naruto bisa menyebabkan lukisan semahal Picaso rusak. Jika kau mencuci cat ini tanpa memanfaatkannya, dia bakal menangis di alam baka."

Naruto berdiri mengambil koas kotor, mengolesinya dengan cat itu lalu membuat satu garis tebal di kening Sakura.

"Kalau begini, jadi tidak sia-sia."

"Aku serius, Naruto!"

"Ssstt! Aku belum selesai." Naruto menarik kepala Sakura, lalu menempelkan kening Sakura yang masih basah dari cat ke kanvas yang sedang dilukis Sakura.

"Hmm," Naruto berdecak, kedua tangannya melipat di depan dada, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk bangga sembari memperhatikan dengan seksama hasil kerjanya. "Fantastik! Fantastik!"

"Apanya yang fantastik?!" tersulut ulah Naruto, Sakura mengoles seluruh wajah Naruto dengan tangan kotornya, lalu dia tempelkan muka Naruto di kanvas, dan terus begitu sambil keduanya berdebat siapa yang membuat corak paling jelek.

Langit-langit ruang klub nampak diam membisu. Sesekali mereka saling bertukar lirikan. Mereka ingin memanggil, meminta izin ikut bergabung tapi, ada keraguan yang membuat mereka tetap diam tanpa suara, hanya menikmati gema di udara. Menikmati binar muka itu, seolah beberapa menit lalu anak itu tak memiliki kecemasan apapun.

.

.

* * *

[1] Panggilan untuk Guru


	9. 8 Petal: Rain and Pain

**UPDATE SETIAP HARI JUM'AT/SABTU**

* * *

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"PEMAKAN HATI YANG MEMAR"

By Kohan44

* * *

 **PERINGATAN**

 **"Mengandung OOC, AU, dan Pair sesuka author. No BL."**

 **8** **Petal**

 **"** **Rain and Pain** **"**

* * *

Hari itu...

Hari sebelum Sakura serius mengikuti klub melukis, hari sebelum dirinya dan Karin absen lama, sesuatu terjadi. Sesuatu yang Naruto kira tak akan ada hubungannya antara Sakura dan Karin. Naruto hanya mengira-ngira kemana Sakura pergi sampai absen begitu lama, lalu muncul dengan banyak memar.

Dua pasang mata menyerang seorang anak berseragam basah kuyup, mulai dari kepala sampai ujung sepatu. Kulitnya pucat kedinginan. Pakaian dalamnya nampak timbul di balik kemeja basah. Di antara serat-serat kain kemeja anak itu nampak bercak kemerahan menggeliat menyebar ke daerah yang lebih luas, separuh telah meresap ke dalam serat kain, separuh lain menetes di ujung kemeja. Merah itu yang mengeluarkan bau amis dan lolongan pilu bagi yang peduli asal muasalnya.

Anak itu tak berani bergerak. Sekujur tubuhnya membeku terkena jerat rantai transparan yang mereka lemparkan. Tatapan mereka mencambuk, bagai amukan, sehingga anak itu merasa kesulitan bernafas atau untuk sekedar menengadahkan kepala menatap balik.

"Itu hanya kecelakaan, bukan salah Sakura!" seorang anak lain merangkul Sakura. "Aku ada di sana saat semua itu terjadi." Tambahnya bernada lurus, mengundang tatapan kilat dari anak dalam rangkulannya. Sakura menggigit bibir, menatap lekat-lekat mata seseorang yang berbaik hati mau membelanya. Anak yang terlalu baik sampai mampu berbohong demi melindungi seseorang yang berdosa.

"Kau tidak lihat luka tusukan di kaki Karin?" bisik seorang wanita bertopi hitam, terdengar horror. Matanya terbelalak memberi peringatan bahwa yang dikatakannya benar dan tidak bisa dibantah. "Menurutmu Karin akan melukai dirinya sendiri dengan cara seperti itu?"

Sakura, dengan tubuh gemetar antara kedinginan dan ketakutan, diam-diam menarik ujung kemeja anak yang membelanya. Meminta anak itu supaya berhenti bicara.

"Kau ingin berkata apa?" si wanita bertopi hitam meraung kepada Sakura. Kepalanya maju mendekat dengan dagu naik dan melotot seolah-olah kedua matanya bisa melompat keluar, memaksa Sakura untuk menurunkan tatapan, menghindari kontak mata.

"Tidak akan ada yang percaya apapun yang aku katakan, Nyonya Isamine." Jawab Sakura. Kedua tangannya gemetaran tak karuan. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya salah, dan apa yang terjadi pada Karin adalah bukti dari dosanya, tapi dia sangat membenci Isamine. Dia sudah memikirkan resiko atas perbuatannya, tapi tak pernah bayangkan kengeriannya. Oh! Tidak seharusnya begini, Sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tak boleh kalah di tengah-tengah. Dia tengadahkan kepala dengan cepat, menyembunyikan rasa takut yang dia dekap dan peluk erat-erat sampai tak seorang pun bisa melihatnya. "Kau memintaku membuat alasan yang tak akan kau percayai."

"Karin terjatuh, mungkin dia terserembab dan sesuatu mengenai betisnya." Anak laki-laki itu ikut menambahi, masih membela Sakura, tak mempedulikan cubitan Sakura di belakang punggung. "Semuanya hanya kecelakaan, hari sudah malam dan hujan lebat! Aku di sana untuk menjemput Sakura pulang."

"Maksudmu Karin jatuh berguling ke sungai lalu batu-batu tajam merobek betisnya? Atau kebetulan seseorang membuang pisau di sana dan mengenai kaki Karin ketika dia jatuh? Sangat kebetulan ya! Tunggu saja sampai polisi menemukan jejak sidik jari." Nyonya Isamine masih menekan dan tidak membiarkan matanya berkedip. Sarkasme adalah caranya berbicara. "Aku harap kau suka diajak ngobrol oleh polisi!" sambungnya bersamaan dengan datangnya Tuan Isamine dari koridor di belakang mereka, berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Kemaja putih seperti barunya berkobar-kobar melawan angin, kemeja yang kebesaran untuk tubuh kurusnya.

"Ada kabar dari Karin?" Tanya Tuan Isamine kepada mereka bertiga yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Kulit tua bergelayut di sekitar mata Tuan Isamine nampak lebih kencang ketika wajah itu membelalakan rasa cemas. Nyonya Isamine menggeleng pelan. Tuan Isamine meraih pundak istrinya mendekat, memberikan sandaran untuk kepala Nyonya Isamine yang lelah menunggu selama hampir satu jam.

"Haruno, Uchiha, pulanglah… orangtua kalian akan khawatir." Kata Tuan Isamine. Mata di balik kacamata kodoknya mengedip perlahan.

Istri Tuan Isamine terperangah, dia menjerit memberontak dari rangkulan tangan Tuan Isamine. "Mereka tidak boleh pulang sebelum polisi mengintrogasi mereka!"

Tuan Isamine memberi aba-aba kepada Uchiha. Saat Nyonya Isamine berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Tuan Isamine, Uchiha mengambil kesempatan untuk melarikan diri bersama Sakura. Sebelum bisa melewati Nyonya dan Tuan Isamine, seorang seorang pria paruh baya berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka. Dia menabrak Uchiha lalu terburu-buru menarik Sakura lepas dari rangkulannya. Sakura meringis, merasakan cengkraman yang terlalu kuat di salah satu lengannya.

"Kau siapa?" kata Nyonya Isamine yang untuk sesaat berhenti berontak dan membiarkan kedua tangan Tuan Isamine melilit di antara tangannya.

Pria itu tidak menjawab dan malah melayangkan sorot peringatan di sepasang keping batu hitam dalam matanya. Perlahan tangan Nyonya Isamine turun, membiarkan Tuan Isamine meraihnya lagi lalu tenggelam dalam pelukan penenang. Tuan Isamine membungkuk kecil pada orang itu.

"Sasuke, kau pulang." Kata pria itu kepada Uchiha sambil masih mencengkram Sakura yang berusaha melepas diri mengikuti Uchiha.

Kaki Uchiha bergerak-gerak kecil, antara maju dan mundur. Bergantian dia menatap Sakura, Tuan dan Nyonya Isamine serta orang yang memerintahnya pergi lalu kembali lagi pada Sakura. "Semuanya hanya kecelakaan…" Kata Uchiha sebelum kalimatnya dipotong.

"Pulang!"

Uchiha Sasuke pun menarik kakinya mundur, mengikuti bentakan yang dia terima dan menolak raut memohon Sakura. Pergi seperti seorang pengecut.

Pria itu menghadap Tuan Isamine, membungkuk lama sampai Tuan Isamine balas membungkuk, "Selamat malam, Tuan Haruno."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Punggungnya melengkung dengan paksa gara-gara kepalanya didorong turun sampai membungkuk dalam. Setelah Sasuke pergi, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menolongnya. Tidak akan ada pihak yang bisa membelanya, bahkan ayahnya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa Sakura dengan sengaja mencelakai Isamine Karin.

Sepulang dari rumah Sakit, Sakura berganti pakaian dan membersihkan diri. Berkali-kali dia mengusap tubuhnya dengan sabun, menyiramnya dengan air hangat dan dingin, menggosoknya keras lalu menyabuninya lagi. Tak peduli seberapa banyak sabun yang dia pakai, hidungnya seolah masih bisa mencium bau darah, bau parfum khas Karin, dan tak peduli seberapa banyak waktu yang dihabiskannya berendam di air dingin, tubuhnya masih teringat akan sensai linu pukulan demi pukulan.

Sungguh, apapun yang dilakukan seorang pendosa selalu salah. Bahkan ketika pendosa itu berharap ampunan, memohon kasih sayang sampai kerongkongannya perih, hal itu bagai dosa.

Air dingin membuat tubuhnya beku dan itu memberi rasa yang lebih baik daripada perasaan ketika berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Jika tubuhnya menghangat, pukulan-pukulan itu terasa memanas dan Sakura tak bisa menghentikan dirinya dari air mata. Seminggu setelahnya, pukulan itu masih meninggalkan jejak dan dia menyesal tak menutup warna biru di pipinya dengan perban sehingga Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

* * *

Holaa!

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah memberikan masukan melalui kotak review ^^

Jangan lupa tap follow dan favorite, ok?

Oh, kalau SPHM tamat, kalian lebih suka cerita ini berakhir dengan pair mana sejauh ini?


	10. Pemberitahuan

Halo!

Kohan shishi di sini ^^

Minggu ini tidak ada update untuk Sang Pemakan Hati Memar. Chapter baru akan keluar pada hari Jum'at atau Sabtu depan, 23/24 Februari.


	11. 9 Petal: That Demon Has No Pride

**UPDATE SETIAP HARI JUM'AT/SABTU**

* * *

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"PEMAKAN HATI YANG MEMAR"

By Kohan44

* * *

 **PERINGATAN**

 **"Mengandung OOC, AU, dan Pair sesuka author. No BL."**

 **9** **Petal**

 **"** **That Demon Has No Pride** **"**

* * *

"Aku harus bagaimana ya? Walau kita satu sekolah dan aku membantumu berlatih, di sini kau tetap rivalku." Shiori menggenggam tas perlengkapan melukisnya. Di dada kiri pita biru menempel dengan kartu nomor peserta yang juga menempel di dada Sakura.

"Bahkan mau lomba pun kau tidak bisa berkata manis ya?" Hinata menimpali dari belakang Sakura.

"Tidak masalah." Sahut Sakura. "Lagipula aku tidak punya pengalaman, jadi kesempatan menangku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura." Hinata menyela. "Maaf, kami tidak bisa mengajarimu banyak hal."

"Iya, sudah kumaafkan, termasuk di hari kalian meninggalkanku."

"Ya ampun, anak ini tetap menjengkelkan! Kau yang lebih pantas minta maaf!" Shiori menendang kaki Sakura sampai Tenten menarik seragam sekolahnya, kemudian berbicara dalam bahasa China nampak menasehati. Yang membuat Sakura terkejut, Shiori bisa menjawabnya dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Sakura," Iruka menepuk salah satu bahu Sakura, "ini pengalaman pertamamu. Kau pasti tegang tapi, itu tidak perlu."

Sakura bermain dengan jemari tangannya di belakang punggung. Sejujurnya, dia tidak merasakan apapun. Kalimat-kalimat mereka terasa sangat bohong. Sampai terakhir kali mereka berlatih, Iruka masih memberi komentar yang sama, dan bahkan nampaknya Sakura tak punya kesempatan mengalahkan Shiori atau Tenten, sementara nanti peserta macam Hinata mungkin ada lebih banyak lagi. Dirinya di sini hanya seorang pengganti supaya slot kosong yang diitinggalkan Hinata tidak sia-sia, yang kemudian Sakura manfaatkan untuk mendapat perhatian Sasuke. Tapi, itu semua bohong. Mereka cuma ingin mempermalukan Sakura, dan Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli. Ini semua hanya kesia-siaan.

Mereka semua bergerak menuju ruang perlombaan setelah sebuah pengumuman terdengar dari pengeras suara. Sakura menjadi orang terakhir yang melangkah, mengekor di belakang mereka seperti orang asing.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura terperengah saat Hinata tiba-tiba muncul berbisik di sampingnya. "Jangan dilihat tingkatan perlombaannya. Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau suka melukis. Kau melukis karena kau ingin, bukan karena kau harus melakukannya. Jika nanti kau tidak ingin menggambar apapun, kau bisa mengosongkan kanvasnya."

Sakura berbalik, menatap mata Hinata yang berkilauan, membuatnya gemetaran karena Hinata masih mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan suara yang lembut di saat seharusnya dia yang mengenakan pita biru, dan meskipun Hinata berkata demikian, Sakura tahu ada beban yang mengharuskannya menang. Bukan cuma karena sekolah mereka terkenal dengan prestasi yang sulit dikalahkan, tapi perlombaan ini adalah salah satu mimpi Hinata. Jika Sakura kalah, bukankah itu sama halnya dengan mematahkan mimpi Hinata? Oh, mimpi Hinata baru saja patah jika Sakura melihat perban di tangan Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah ingin melukis."

"Kau berlatih keras walaupun Iruka tak membimbingmu, dan Shiori... Tenten..." kalimat Hinata berhenti menggantung.

"Jangan lakukan ini karena aku," kata Hinata.

Kalimat itu membuat Sakura melihat dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa melakukan ini sebagai penebusan dosa, pada akhirnya dia menjadi sangat egois dan hina, dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Apa..." suara Sakura tertahan. Ada keraguan yang menyumbat kata-kata selanjutnya. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh.

"Sasuke akan tetap menyukaimu sekalipun kau tak menghasilkan apa-apa di perlombaan ini." Katanya ramah. Hinata tersenyum menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura. Satu lambaian tangan dan raut hangat mengantar Sakura menuju ruang perlombaan.

Semua peserta yang melihat kedatangan Sakura membuat raut bertanya-tanya. Apa ada masalah? Begitu mereka saling melontarkan pertanyaan. Sakura memasuki ruang perlombaan dengan kucuran air mata, sampai pihak panitia menghampirinya.

Apa yang dikatakan Hinata membuat Sakura tercengang, tapi saat ini dia lebih ingin menangis mengetahui seseorang, yang bahkan tak pernah disangka-sangka, mempedulikan perasaan dan keinginannya ketika orang-orang menganggapnya hanya seekor pengacau, pendosa tak termaafkan. Bahkan Hinata tahu soal Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Kau bahkan tak membalas pesanku di hari perlombaan. Beraninya kau!"

Naruto tak berhenti menjembel pipi Sakura sejak pertama Sakura memperlihatkannya piagam warna salem dengan pinggiran yang mengkilau, di salah satu sudutnya ada stempel kaisar warna merah dan itu membuat Naruto terpana. Meskipun ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihat dan menyentuh langsung stempel dan tinta yang berasal dari Kaisar, Naruto yakin ini adalah setempel asli.

"Para _senpai_ , sebagai teman Sakura, aku benar-benar berterimakasih sudah mau mengajarinya!" Naruto membungkuk kecil sambil memaksa kepala Sakura ikut menunduk. "Anak ini memang tidak tahu berterimakasih. Dia bahkan tak membalas pesan semangatku."

"Iya, sama-sama." Jawab Shiori ketus. Hinata menyikutnya, dan Tenten di belakangnya menutup bibir rapat-rapat, menahan tawa kecil melihat reaksi Shiori yang sepertinya masih tak rela dirinya bisa dikalahkan Sakura. Padahal ranking Tenten pun di atas Shiori tapi, Shiori nampak lebih sebal kepada Sakura.

"Ini," Sakura menyodorkan piagam tersebut kepada tiga seniornya sambil membungkuk.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata, matanya berkedip-kedip tak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku mengacaukan klub kalian. Jadi, piagam ini untuk kalian."

Hinata dan Tenten tertawa, sementara Shiori mengomel yang tak bisa Sakura benar-benar mengerti isinya, karena dia berbicara amat cepat dan Sakura sedikit ragu dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kedengerannya Shiori tertular aksen Tenten.

"Sekalipun kau memberikannya kepada kami, piagam itu cuma kertas bagi kami. Nama yang tertera di sana bukan nama kami." Kata Hinata menjelaskan, mendorong kertas tersebut ke dada Sakura. "Nah, jaga baik-baik. Suatu hari akan sangat berguna." Hinata melambai kemudian berlalu diikuti dua orang lainnya.

"Ah!" Shiori berbalik lagi, melambai kepada salah satu yang masih berdiri di koridor, "kau juga harus bergabung dengan klub kami daripada cuma menonton saja!"

Naruto tertawa sebelum menjawab, "terimakasih, Kakak!" dan balas melambai seolah-olah mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

"Wow, sepertinya dia menyukaimu," Sakura mendengus lucu sembari menatap lekat-lekat nama yang tertera di piagama tersebut.

"Semua orang menyukaiku," Naruto mendengus bangga dan langsung menyerang pipi Sakura. "Ya ampun, betapa gemasnya aku punya teman nakal tiba-tiba berprestasi. Walau cuma juara tiga _sih_..."

Sakura tidak pernah menang kapanpun Naruto menggelitikinya, atau ketika Naruto mulai mencubit pipinya. Dia hanya bisa tertawa atau mengerang pasrah.

"Sasuke!" suara Sakura melenjit, membuat Naruto berpaling ke arah yang Sakura tuju. Jika Sasuke tak sengaja lewat di dekat mereka, Sakura mungkin tak ada kesempatan melaInon diri dari Naruto.

"Lihat apa yang kudapat!" Sakura mengacung-acungkan piagamnya.

Sasuke melambaikan tangan, membalas panggilan Sakura. Tanpa Sakura memanggilnya pun, Sasuke tetap akan menghampiri mereka berdua, karena koridor tempat mereka berdirilah yang harus dilewatinya.

"Wow. Keren." Katanya mengomentari piagam yang disodorkan. Perhatiannya teralih dengan cepat ketika beberapa anak lewat di dekat mereka menyapanya dan mengajak mengobrol sebentar, membicarakan seputar bisbol, kemudian dia kembali menghadap Sakura dan Naruto. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang di perlombaanmu."

Sakura menurunkan tangannya, menyembunyikannya di balik punggung. "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau tonton. Yaaa... kau tidak bisa berteriak 'Sakura, _ye, ye, yeah!_ Sakura, _se-se-semangat! Go, Sakura! GO! Sakura, GO!_ '"

"Bohong!" Naruto menyahut cepat. "Dia mengomel padaku dan terus-terusan bicara panjang lebar. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat kecewa kau tidak datang. Kalau kau datang, mungkin Sakura bisa juar—"

"Ah! Ada semut di kakiku!" Sakura melompat-melompat, kakinya naik-turun bergantian.

"AW! SAKURA!" Naruto mengaduh ketika Sakura, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi karena Sakura melakukannya dengan amat jelas secara sengaja, menginjak kaki Naruto. "Berhenti, Cewek Bodoh! AW, SAKIT!"

Sasuke tertawa melihat tingkah dua temannya itu. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan. Sampai nanti, Sakura!" Sasuke melambaikan tangan, berlalu meneruskan perjalanannya. Sakura terus menatap punggung Sasuke sampai menghilang di persimpangan koridor. Arah yang dipilihnya tidak menuju perpustakaan. Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Semua rute di sekolah ini bisa menuju perpustakan, tapi rute yang dituju Sasuke lebih jauh dan rumit. Ke arah sana lebih dekat dan mudah ke taman biologi.

"Kau akan kena akibatnya, Sakura!" Naruto berseru, hendak menarik bahu Sakura ketika tiba-tiba gadis itu melesat menjauh dari jangkauan, melayang bersama angin mengejar daun yang selalu jatuh karena angin, tak pernah sadar yang menginginkannya selama ini adalah gravitasi.

Naruto terpaku, menonton gadis yang selama dikenalnya telah terpikat oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis yang selalu mendapat nilai rendah di kelas, dan paling sering dihukum. Naruto yakin, saat Gummi kembali, Sakura akan tersenyum menceritakan apa yang telah dilalui seolah itu pengalaman pertama yang amat berharga. Dalam seribu kata yang gadis itu gunakan, nama Uchiha Sasuke bakal menghabiskan setengahnya.

Ketika Sakura tak bisa dijangkau oleh rangkulan tangannya, Naruto tahu Sakura sedang memulai petualangan dan Naruto tak bisa menghentikannya, bahkan tak tahu kemana Sakura berpetualang. Sementara itu, Naruto bertopang dagu, menonton langit bersih di balik jendela. Seekor burung memutar di atas sana seakan sedang berpatroli. _Mungkin elang_ , pikirnya, _jika aku elang, aku pasti akan dengan mudah menemukan Sakura._

Hari itu, Sakura melewatkan setengah jam pelajaran. Dia mengendap-endap memasuki kelas seperti seekor belalang. Tak ada murid yang mempertanyakan tingkah laku seenaknya, atau sang guru yang mempertanyakan kemana kepergiaannya. Mereka terlalu bosan mempertanyaan hal yang sama. Tanpa gaduh, Sakura duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menyimpan kepalanya di atas meja. Naruto menengok gadis itu. _Ah,_ batinnya membisikkan sesuatu. Tapi itu tidak mengganggunya. Naruto kembali menonton pemandangan di luar jendela, melukis langit biru itu dengan gambar-gambar apa yang mungkin telah Sakura lakukan; menabrak guru, terpeleset di koridor, atau... menguntit Sasuke.

"Itu Isamine!" celetuk salah seorang murid menunjuk keluar jendela. Perhatian anak-anak pun teralih. Mereka menjulur-julurkan leher setinggi mungkin, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di luar.

"Astaga, dia terluka! Darahnya banyak sekali!" kata murid lain yang kali ini membuat mereka berdiri dan keluar dari meja, berusaha menjadi paling cepat berada di dekat jendela, melongo keluar mencari tahu. Beberapa orang bergerumul membawa Isamine ke mobil hitam depan gerbang sekolah. Ibunya menunggu di dekat mobil, ayahnya berlari menghampiri untuk ikut membantu guru-guru menggendong Karin.

"Dia baru saja sekolah setelah jatuh Sakit. Sekarang dia harus absen lagi." Celetuk seseorang.

Naruto menengok Sakura lagi yang masih membaringkan kepala di meja, satu-satunya anak yang nampak tidak tertarik dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ada daun segar yang tersalip di rambut dekat telinga Sakura. Naruto kira, Sakura yang bakal pertama lari ke jendela, lalu mengomel karena tiap kejadian buruk yang terjadi pada Karin bisa mendatangkan perhatian Sasuke.

"Kira-kira, ada apa ya dengan Isamine?" kata Naruto akhirnya setelah bel terakhir sekolah berlalu, memberanikan diri membuka topik yang menurutnya akan membuat Sakura tertarik. Tapi Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua bahu.

"Kasian sekali anak lemah itu." Naruto berkomentar, berusaha meleburkan es dalam atmosfer mereka, dan menyulut api.

Sakura dan Naruto berpisah di loker sepatu dan sama-sama tahu mereka akan bertemu lagi di depan loker Sakura tanpa harus bicara. Mulai hari itu, setelah Naruto tiba di loker Sakura, dia tahu mereka tidak akan pulang sambil tertawa-tawa seperti hari-hari lalu. Tangan Sakura jatuh terkulai menjatuhkan secarik kertas sisa dilahap api.

"Sakura,"

Kertas yang sampai tadi siang masih sesuatu penting yang membuat mereka kegirangan dan mengubah pandangan orang-orang terhadap Sakura. Di antara hitam kertas itu, sebuah nama masih utuh bersama potongan kata-kata yang masih bisa dipahami maksudnya apa karena mereka sama-sama telah membacanya ketika kertas itu masih utuh dengan stempel tanda kehormatan.

"Kurang ajar! Aku akan membalas siapapun yang melakukan ini!"

"Siapa juga yang butuh kertas tipis itu." Kata Sakura mendahului Naruto, berlalu melewatinya dengan gerakan kepala supaya Naruto segera bergerak mengikutinya. Wajah dinginnya jelas acuh saat piagam itu melayang jatuh, terinjak sepatunya sendiri. "Ayo, Naruto! Aku ingin es krim!"

* * *

.

.

 **PART I : "PETAL"**

 **ENDS**

.

.

* * *

Hola!

SPHM belum tamat kok. Cerita ini dibagi menjadi 3 bagian.


	12. Grotesque Romance

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"SANG PEMAKAN HATI MEMAR"

By Kohan44

 **PERINGATAN**

 **"Mengandung OOC, AU, dan Pair sesuka author. No BL."**

 **"GROSTESQUE ROMANCE"**

* * *

 _Mata itu segera berkaca-kaca saat aku menyentuh bibirnya._

 _Sangat dingin._

 _Aku mengira-ngira,_ _apakah dia masih hidup dengan tubuh sedingin itu?_

 _Apakah kebahagiaan bisa menghangatkannya?_

 _Apakah aku mampu meleburkan es di dalam dirinya?_

 _Hei,_ _kau tak sendiri, aku_ _tak akan_ _berkhianat padamu_

 _Jika suatu hari aku berkhianat,_

 _Kau boleh lakukan apapun pada jantungku._

 _Andai saja kau tahu itu._

* * *

 **GROSTESQUE ROMANCE**

 **"Magnolia"**

* * *

"Naruto!" Begitu mereka memanggilnya, pagi, siang, atau ketika bel terakhir berdentang mereka berlomba-lomba ke kelas Naruto. Sebagian memiliki trik yang mereka pikir itu cara yang tepat, diam-diam merekayasa pertemuan dan membuatnya seperti, "oh! Kau pulang ke arah sini juga ya? Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga lewat sini. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang bersama!"

"Naruto, kau mau jadi pacarku?" kata siswi lain, satu dari sekian yang begitu agresif, sehingga membuat Naruto berlama-lama diam di depan cermin memikirkan apakah Naruto memang lebih tampan dari Sai yang sering dibicarakan anak laki-laki dengan rasa iri.

"Naruto, bagiku yang terpenting bukan menjadi pacarmu. Aku ingin kita selalu bersama meski itu artinya kita hanya berteman." dan sebagian lainnya bertingkah tulus dan murni. Kalimat mereka mengandung rasa hangat yang terlalu malu-malu untuk diungkapkan secara jujur, "aku menyukaimu," dan Naruto hampir tak sanggup menolaknya.

"Ah, terimakasih. Kau manis sekali," Naruto menjawabnya, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Ketika gadis yang menyatakan cinta memiliki pipi yang tebal, Naruto selalu senang mencubit pipi itu sampai gadis tersebut merengek protes. Rengekan mereka terdengar imut seperti seekor kucing, dan itu membuat Naruto heran kepada laki-laki yang membuat perempuan menangis. Tangisan terdengar serak memilukan, dan hanya merusak hati dan pendengaran.

"Kenapa kau baik sekali? Kalau kau seperti ini, aku tidak ingin kita hanya berteman saja!"

Naruto tertawa ketika tak ada lagi kata-kata yang bisa dia lontarkan sebagai jawaban. "Tidak. Aku tidak baik. Kau Sakit hati gara-gara aku membuat kita menjadi teman selamanya." Naruto biasanya berkata begitu kepada perempuan yang lembut. Tapi, ada perempuan di atas level agresif yang bisa berkata...

"Kau tidak punya _titit_ , ya?!" geram gadis itu sembari mencengkram kerah kemeja Naruto. "Selalu saja membuat alasan yang sama. Kalau benar ada seseorang yang kau sukai, kenapa kau tidak memacarinya dari dulu?!"

"Ahahaha, Kak Ino..." Naruto selalu tertawa. Perlahan-lahan tangannya mengusap tangan kakak kelasnya itu, membuka satu demi satu jari-jemari yang meremas kerahnya. Saat jari-jari itu menolak dilepas dan malah mencengkram semakin kuat, Naruto membiarkannya tetap di sana. Sementara itu, raut muka Naruto tak pernah bersih dari senyuman.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau _gay_?" katanya lagi semakin geram. Naruto seolah melihat mata berapi-api di muka itu.

"Kau tahu jawabannya apa, Kak."

Ino melepas cengkramannya, mendesah mengakui kekalahan. "Apa kau masih belum yakin dia juga suka padamu?"

"Aku tidak pernah meragukan hal itu." Naruto merapikan kerah dan dasinya.

"Lalu apa? Kau tidak punya nyali untuk menyatakannya?" Ino menggeser pantatnya mendekat sampai menabrak Naruto, mendorongnya ke ujung bangku, membuat Naruto harus menahan diri supaya tak jatuh, dia tertawa sambil mendorong balik seniornya dengan tangan dan memastikan dia tak menyentuh bagian sensitif, karena bukan sembarang orang yang boleh menyentuh bagian itu.

Naruto tersenyum saat menonton langit, membiarkan Ino bengong sendirian. Ino selalu mengikuti Naruto, menatap langit dan berusaha mencari sesuatu di sana yang mungkin dia bisa temukan jawaban mengapa anak laki-laki yang dikenalnya sejak SMP ini bisa begitu... murni. Ino ingat Naruto melepas jas dan membiarkannya dipenuhi lumpur demi membungkus anak kucing yang dilihatnya di jalan pulang.

"Kalau kau dan Isamine pacaran lalu menikah, aku yakin anak kalian akan membawa perdamaian di dunia."

Naruto tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa selain tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Bukan karena apa yang dikatakannya terdengar berlebihan tapi, itu kalimat yang sama yang pernah Sakura lontarkan padanya. Padahal Naruto pun pernah melakukan kenakalan yang Sakura lakukan. Bagaimana bisa Naruto membawa perdamaian?

"Orang sepertimu tidak cocok dengan _dia_ ,"

Dan kata-kata bernada sinis juga Naruto dapatkan dari orang yang padahal pernah menyatakan banyak kebaikan padanya. Jika ada _dia,_ entah bagaimana orang-orang membuat kata-kata yang menusuk dan bahkan begitu membunuh hanya karena mereka lupa atas kebaikan kecil yang pernah dilakukan _dia_.

Seperti di hari-hari ketika Sakura begitu sering berdiri di luar kelas menenteng ember air, mereka bilang Sakura pemalas, tak mau mengerjakan PR, atau saat Sakura dimarahi di depan banyak murid gara-gara berlarian di koridor dan tak sengaja menabrak guru yang melintas, membuat buku dan dokumen yang tengah dibawanya berhamburan. Mereka lupa bahwa Sakura bertindak jujur dengan mengakui kesalahannya tak mengerjakan PR, atau pertanggungjawaban Sakura yang merapikan kembali buku-buku dan dokumen yang terbang kemana-mana dan bahkan mengangkatnya sendiri ke tempat guru itu inginkan.

"Kak, beri tahu aku.. apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?"

Ino mendongak, mencari raut muka Naruto, berusaha menebak apa yang tengah dibicarakannya. "Maksudmu?"

"Gosip apa yang sedang hangat di sekolah kita?"

"Oh," Ino terperengah, mengangguk-angguk kecil merasa paham. "Ada rumor yang bilang, dokter sekolah kita itu dokter mesum. Tapi aku tidak dengar banyak. Aku tidak tertarik. Aku lebih suka dengar kabar bagaimana anak-anak OSIS diserang anggota klub melukis. Kau tak tahu, Hinata juga bisa marah! Kudengar dia ngomong langsung ke Ketua OS—"

"Bukan itu, Kak!" Naruto menyela cepat sebelum Ino bercerita lebih panjang. "Kau tahu kita sedang membicarakan siapa dari awal."

"Oh," suara kecil lolos dari bibir Ino, ada pikiran lain yang terlintas dalam benaknya. Bukan cuma soal Naruto ingin mendengar sesuatu mengenai Sakura, tapi juga sejuta alasan di balik itu. "Umm... gosip ya?" Ino mendengung panjang. Tidak benar-benar mengingat informasi yang dibutuhkan Naruto, tapi kepalanya berkecamuk menemukan fakta yang semakin kuat. "Ya, tentu, gosip. Kau selalu menyebutnya gosip." Jeda sesaat dan nafas pendek keluar dari Ino.

"Kenapa laki-laki baik selalu berakhir pada cewek brengsek?" Sekonyong-konyong kalimat itu terlontar mudah dari mulut Ino. Naruto memutar kepalanya pelan, mencari-cari maksud dari perkataan seniornya. "Kau tahu, tiap pagi aku ke kuil, berdo'a supaya setidaknya aku diberi satu kesempatan memiliki seseorang sebaik dirimu tapi, yang kudapat semuanya brengsek, dan coba lihat apa yang didapat Si Bocah Perusuh itu? Kau tidak ingin menyerah padanya padahal sudah jelas dia tidak melirikmu sama sekali. Siapa yang tak tahu Yamanaka Ino? Siapa yang tak tahu mantan ketua OSIS ini? Tanyakan kepada mereka siapa yang lebih populer antara dia dan aku? Dan bahkan antara kau dan aku? Bukankah aku sangat hebat dan pantas untuk kau kagumi?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju mendengar cerita Ino, teringat bagaimana gadis-gadis yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersaman Naruto terus melulu membicarakan Ino. Pertamanya mereka memuji, dan menyama-nyamakan antara Naruto dan Ino, berkata seberapa mereka cocok jika bersama, keduanya hebat dan populer, tapi itu akan sangat tidak adil. Keduanya bintang. Keduanya sama-sama bercahaya. Kemudian mereka mengutarakan perasaan-perasaan buruk, kecemburuan dan rasa iri, karena kesempurnaan sejatinya adalah ketidakadilan. Naruto hanya tertawa. Entah mereka sedang mengadu domba atau semua itu memang sekedar curahan isi hati. Kali ini pun, di depan Ino sambil mendengarnya dan mengingat perkataan mereka, Naruto mengeluarkan raut yag sama.

"Apa aku kurang baik padamu, Naruto? Apa aku kurang meyakinkanmu seberapa serius aku menyukaimu?"

Naruto menarik dirinya mendekat, membiarkan kepalanya jatuh di pundak Ino, karena Naruto tak temukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya yang berkecamuk akan perasaan bersalah, karena Naruto bahkan tidak bisa berhenti membuat raut senang atas kepedulian Ino yang tak bisa Naruto bayar setimpal. Padahal seharusnya untuk membuat Ino menjadi sedikit lebih baik, Naruto bisa tunjukan wajah menyesal. Dengan begitu, Ino akan menyadari bahwa dirinya cukup berarti untuk Naruto. Setidaknya, dulu Ino amat berarti.

Yamanaka Ino menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di tahun lalu, ketika Naruto masih kelas satu. " _Ah, itu_ _Kak Ino_ ," Naruto langsung mengenalinya di hari pertama dia menjejakkan kaki di SMA. " _Aku tak tahu_ _Kak Ino_ _juga masuk sekolah ini,"_ pikirnya. Mereka sudah saling mengenal di SMP. Naruto telah memutuskan sesuatu sejak mereka bertemu di suatu hari ketika langit mendung tapi tak satu tetes pun air jatuh. Naruto menemukannya di gang sempit yang tak mengarah kemanapun selain timbunan tong sampah tak terurus.

"Atau.." Ino masih melanjutkan kalimatnya "Hei, Naruto... kau _masochist_?"

 _Masochist_? Naruto mengulangi dalam hati.

Naruto tak sadar apa yang terjadi dengan air mukanya. Matanya mengambang kosong, ada kerut kecil di antara dua alis, sementara pikirannya menerawang mempertanyakan apakah pertemuannya dengan Ino adalah kebetulan semata.

Di hari pertemuan pertama mereka, di gang sempit itu, seorang laki-laki menyalakan sebatang rokok, membiarkan asapnya mengepul dan dia hembuskan langsung di wajah Ino. Mereka saling bertukar tatap, menyampaikan pesan bahwa sekalipun Ino terkulai hina, perang belum usai. Ino menghajar wajah laki-laki itu, mengumpat, mengutuknya, dan tak berhenti berontak sekalipun yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Pria dewasa itu terlalu kuat. Saat kedua kakinya tumbang, tangan-tanganya menyerah, Naruto menampakkan diri, membuat laki-laki itu melempar bungkus rokok kosong ke muka Ino dan meninggalkannya. Naruto menyelamatkan Ino dengan cara sesederhana itu tapi...

"Ah, kau hanya pengecut, Naruto. Aku tahu sejak awal, kau pengecut." Ino mendorong kepala Naruto turun. "Dulu kau sangat pendek. Sependek ini," Naruto mendengus lucu melihat tangan lentik Ino membuat ukuran tinggi dengan tangannya, dan itu hampir tak mencapai tinggi pinggang Naruto. Naruto mendengus, tertawa berpura-pura kepalanya tak sedang memikirkan apapun.

Saat ini, setelah Ino mengatakan banyak hal, Naruto tahu kehadirannya di sekolah ini bukan karena dirinya atau kedua orangtuanya menginginkan dirinya berada di sini. Itu karena sebelum mereka berpisah di SMP, Ino berkata, "aku tidak suka cowok pendek dan pengecut sepertimu. Pergi!" tapi kemudian setelah Naruto di sini, Ino memujanya, seperti kebanyakan perempuan lain di sekolah. Naruto tumbuh seperti kebanyakan anak laki-laki lain. Naruto mengalami perubahan yang membawanya menjadi seorang remaja dengan dada bidang dan bahu tegap. Ketika tubuhnya berubah mempesonakan, Naruto membalikkan punggung, berjalan ke arah lain, kepada seorang anak perempuan pelompat pagar sekolah dan tak menghiraukan kakinya terkena banyak goresan ranting dan ujung-ujung tajam pagar yang kadang merobek seragamnya. Anak yang selalu rewel menuntut Naruto supaya bisa melakukan ini-itu, memaksanya melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan Naruto tak inginkan itu, dan memberi Naruto banyak nama panggilan buruk seperti Kecoa.

 _Masochist_? Naruto menggumam dalam hati.

Jika Ino tak pernah memakinya, mengatainya terus menerus sehingga seisi sekolah tahu seberapa pendek dan pengecutnya Naruto, apakah Naruto akan berada di sekolah ini? Jika pertemuan pertama mereka tidak di tempat sekotor itu, apakah Naruto akan memutuskan dirinya untuk mengikuti Ino? Dan yang terpenting, apakah karena Ino mulai memberi Naruto makan siang, atau mulai membicarakan hal-hal lembut seperti masa depan yang mereka inginkan sehingga dia berhenti mengejar Ino? Atau… apakah karena Naruto bertemu gadis baru apa?

Semua pertanyaan itu mengapung lembut bagai awan seringan permen kapas, memudar bersama angin ketika matanya melihat langit yang melukiskan wajah Haruno Sakura.

"Kakak, bisa kau geser sedikit?"

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Tempat yang kau duduki, itu tempat Sakura..."

* * *

Haihai!

Terimakasih untuk respon semuanya!  
Dan bagaimana soal pair minor ini? (NarutoIno) anti mainstream, kan? hahaha mungkin ada yang tidak suka, tapi... saya ingin membuat karakter Naruto lebih nyata, tidak melulu menjadi karakter bayangan soal kegantengan dan kekerenan ketika ada Sasuke.


	13. 10 Petal: Memar

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"PEMAKAN HATI YANG MEMAR"

By Kohan44

* * *

 **PERINGATAN**

 **"Mengandung OOC, AU, dan Pair sesuka author. No BL."**

 **"GROSTESQUE ROMANCE"**

 **10** **Petal : Memar**

* * *

Riuh penonton tak berhenti meski pertandingan sudah lama berakhir. Naruto tak mengira pertandingan kualifikasi tersebut bisa memenuhi hampir semua kursi penonton. Mungkin, seluruh siswa di sekolahnya hadir, dan begitupun sekolah lawannya. Di antara mereka ada yang membawa pemandu sorak dan bendera sekolah. Para pemenang bersorak sorai mengibas-ngibaskan topi ke arah penonton. Para pemain dan tim sukses beremuk, melempar satu per satu pemain ke udara sambil menyerukan 'Hei-ho _! Tsubasa_! Hei-ho! _Waseda Academy_!' diikuti teriakan penonton. Naruto kira orang pertama yang akan mereka lempar adalah seseorang yang menjadi pusat perhatian hari ini, tapi tidak. Orang itu berlari keluar lapang dan menghilang.

Sakura yang sedari tadi paling bersemangat berteriak, berlari meninggalkan kursi penonton. Naruto yakin, Sakura juga melihat apa yang Naruto lihat. Kendati enggan, Naruto menjejakkan kaki mengikuti Sakura, karena Sakura adalah alasan yang Naruto punya untuk menghadiri pertandingan ini.

Di antara desakan penonton yang berbondong-bondong mencari pintu keluar, Naruto mengimbangi kegesitan Sakura melesat dalam cela kecil. Beberapa orang berseru, mengeluh, mengumpat dan berucap sumpah serapah kepada Naruto dan Sakura yang tanpa rasa maaf menabrak mereka, membuat barang bawaan dan beberapa makanan di tangan mereka jatuh. Tapi Naruto tetap mengikuti Sakura, menuruni tangga, memasuki lorong yang jelas di sana tertera peringatan dilarang masuk, berbelok ke sana, ke sini, menyusuri lorong berlumut, dan setelah menempuh perjalanan yang jauh itu, mereka harus berbalik kembali ke arah semula, ke titik pertama mereka memulai perjalanan ini, karena di sana mereka menemukan jalan buntu. Di pertigaan di dalam gedung stadion, mereka menaiki tangga, keluar dari stadion, berlarian, dan itu tentu saja mengeluarkan banyak helaan nafas dan keringat. Mereka tiba di bagian belakang stadion, bagian paling hening karena jauh dari pintu utama, bagian yang hanya dipakai oleh para pemain, bagian yang memiliki peringatan keras 'penonton dilarang masuk'. Sakura melompati peringatan tersebut dan kaki Naruto menabrak di papan peringatan sampai papan tersebut terlepas dari tiang penyangga. Sakura tak menoleh ketika Naruto mengerang keSakitan.

Sakura, yang seolah tak tahu apa itu arti 'peraturan', melesat melewati segalanya tanpa batas, mengikuti keinginan dan melebarkan sayapnya, seakan Naruto melihat sayap itu berkata, "kebebasan!" dan menarik Naruto untuk mengikutinya tanpa bertanya, "kemana? Untuk apa? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Sakura!" Naruto mengambil langkah lebar, tangannya terbentang meraih Sakura, namun gadis itu terlalu jauh dari jangkauan. "Sakura!"

BRAK! Sakura terpeleset dari pagar yang dia panjat. Naruto yang masih berada di sisi pagar yang lain hanya menonton bagaimana Sakura mengaduh mengusap pantat dan kepalanya terbanting ke sana-ke sini sebelum akhirnya membentur tanah. _Astaga, pasti_ _s_ _akit,_ Naruto menggumam, mukanya mengerut seolah merasakan sakit yang sama. Kakinya hendak memanjat dan melompat turun dengan cepat ke seberang untuk merangkul Sakura, tapi pikirannya memberontak. Melakukan itu akan nampak... _mencurigakan_. Jadi, Naruto...

"BAHAHAHAHA CEWEK BODOH!" Naruto berseru, tertawa lantang memegangi perut. "Wajahmu seperti es krim leleh…." Naruto menuruni pagar pembatas satu per satu hati-hati dan santai sambil terus bertingkah seolah-olah kejadian barusan sangat lucu ketimbang mengkhawatirkan. Sebelum Naruto mendekatinya, Sakura sudah bangkit berlari menyelesaikan satu belokan lalu... berhenti dan mematung.

Mereka bertemu seseorang yang seharusnya masih di tengah lapang, dielu-elukan namanya karena telah memberi mereka banyak pukulan sekaligus skor yang memenangkan permainan. Uchiha Sasuke lengkap dengan seragam pertandingannya berdiri di depan Isamine Karin, keduanya saling tersenyum menyampaikan binar. Itu pemandangan hangat yang pernah Naruto lihat. Tapi Naruto tak bisa tak terkejut melihat Karin duduk di kursi roda. Kedua orangtuanya menjaga jarak di belakang Karin, berpura-pura tak menonton apapun yang putrinya sedang bicarakan.

"Sasuke!"

Dengan langkah tak gentar, Sakura menghampiri mereka, merubuhkan apapun yang tengah mereka bangun. Entah mengapa Naruto bergerak gusar. Naruto tidak pernah mencegah Sakura ketika dia ingin melompati pagar dan membuat resiko melukai dirinya sendiri. Naruto selalu membiarkan Sakura berpetualang dimana pun sekalipun dia berakhir mendapat pukulan rotan dari guru. Namun kali ini, ada dorongan yang menekan dirinya untuk bergerak menahan Sakura. Dorongan yang dia cari-cari alasannya kenapa.

"PERGILAH PEREMPUAN JALANG!"

Naruto terkesiap mendengar penolakan yang jelas keluar dari mulut Karin. Gadis yang belum muncul lagi di sekolah setelah tak seorang pun tahu apa yang sebenarnya membuat Karin berdarah-darah dilarikan keluar sekolah.

Langkah Sakura terhenti.

"Kau monster. Pergi!"

Isamine Karin, adik kelas mereka yang amat lucu dan imut, paling mudah dikenali karena dia yang rambutnya paling unik di sekolah. Anak yang mudah ditemukan di taman biologi. Anak periang yang pernah menyapa Naruto dan mengatakan hal-hal indah seperti, "Kak Naruto, bagaimana caranya supaya menjadi seperti Kak Naruto?", yang tidak pernah menolak ketika dimintai tolong sekalipun itu membuatnya repot, dan Naruto tahu dari mata anak itu, dia bukan seorang tandingan bagi Sakura. Keduaya adalah hal bertolak belakang. Dalam sekali tatap, Naruto tahu Karin bahkan tak pernah telat satu menit pun ke sekolah, atau mengabaikan PR sekalipun PR itu membuat otaknya seperti dijepit kawat listrik, atau berdiri di depan kelas mengangkat dua ember air dengan betis memar gara-gara menentang guru, atau menjadi bahan gosip di sekolah. Karin bahkan tak nampak seperti seseorang yang bisa membunuh seekor semut. Mendengarnya menyerukan kata-kata pengusiran, membuat Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri, _apa yang telah dilakukan Sakura?_

Sasuke menarik pegangan kursi Karin, membuatnya memutar membelakangi Sakura dan Naruto. Tanpa kata, keduanya menjauh. Nyonya Isamine menghadap Sakura seolah hendak berlari menerkamnya, ditahan Tuan Isamine dan dipaksa mengikuti kemana Sasuke membawa putri mereka.

Setelah mereka pergi dan stadion pun berangsur-angsur hening, Sakura masih diam terpaku. Ada jarak di antara Naruto dan Sakura. Jarak yang dekat namun terasa begitu jauh dan dingin.

"Sakura..."

Naruto meraih lengannya. Dingin. Naruto menggenggamnya kuat. Sekuat keinginannya membawa Sakura pergi. Sakura mengangkat kepala, membuat Naruto tercengang melepas genggaman.

Naruto menyeka air yang menderai di sudut mata. "Sakura," panggilnya panik. Sesuatu pasti telah melukai Sakura. Tak peduli seberapa sering Naruto menghapusnya, air itu datang seperti aliran sungai, membuat kedua tangan Naruto bergetar salah tingkah. Rasa panik telah menghapus banyak kata, dan hanya menyisikan satu kelompok kata dipayungi kata _memar._ Luka tanpa darah, berwarna gelap dan semakin gelap ketika waktu membawanya bersemayam lama. Memar tidak Sakit jika kau tidak menyentuhnya.

"Sakura,"

Air mata itu surut ketika sebuah pelukan menenangkannya.

Rotan telah mencambuk kaki Sakura sampai memar, tapi dicampakkan yang tak meninggalkan memar ternyata jauh lebih menyakitkan.


	14. 11 Petal: Linaria Bipartita

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"SANG PEMAKAN HATI MEMAR"

By Kohan44

* * *

 **PERINGATAN**

 **"Mengandung OOC, AU, dan Pair sesuka author. No BL."**

 **"GROTESQUE ROMANCE"**

 **11** **Petal** **: Linaria Bipartita**

* * *

Hari itu hujan turun menderai, menghias jendela dengan jentik-jentik air dan menutup langit biru kesukaan Naruto. Biru memang kesuakannya, tapi apakah sedang cerah atau mendung, atau justru hujan seperti sekarang, Naruto selalu senang menonton langit. Naruto tak keberatan jika langit ingin murung. Permen pun tak selamanya bisa manis ketika kadaluarsa. Naruto bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa tak selamanya segala hal yang menyenangkan itu bisa terus demikian. Kecuali, ketika dia bersama Sakura menunggu jutaan tetes air dari langit berhenti, satu-satunya yang bisa Naruto lihat adalah wajah muram Sakura.

"Sakura, tadi kau tidak makan siang?"

Sudah berapa lama sejak hari itu? Hari dimana Sasuke membuang Sakura, Karin tak pernah lagi nampak di sekolah. Gosip beredar mengenai anak periang itu, dan mereka mengaitkannya dengan kabar tak sedap tentang Haruno Sakura. Naruto menggeram tiap kali mereka bersuara keras membisikkan berita-berita bohong itu, atau bagaimana mereka melihat dan memperlakukan Sakura, dan menjadi amat kesal ketika Sakura hanya diam. Bahkan sekalipun Hinata, anak kelas tiga, berusaha membela dan mengingatkan orang-orang tentang prestasi kecil yang pernah diraih Sakura, Sakura bagai kehilangan harga sebagai seorang manusia. Dia tak melawan.

"Sakura,"

Naruto menyebut namanya, bukan memanggil. Naruto mengikuti nada suara yang di dengarnya dua tahun lalu, " _Sakura_." Seorang anak memberi tahu Naruto nama belakangnya tanpa lebih dulu menyebutkan nama depan. _Sakura,_ suara itu terdengar lagi dan Naruto bisa membayangkan senyuman yang amat lebar sampai matanya nampak terpejam. _Sakura,_ Naruto ingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Itu satu-satunya yang Naruto pikirkan ketika salah satu genggaman tangannya melayang jatuh di wajah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ups, maaf, tadi aku mau jatuh kepeleset…"

Siapa yang akan mempercayai alasan sesederhana itu?

"Apa masalahmu?"

Naruto tertawa, terpingkal-pingkal sampai dia harus memegangi perutnya dan menyeka air yang menitik di sudut mata. "Astaga, Kakak _.._ kau lucu sekali."

"Kau berani memanggil _Kakak_ setelah menghajarku?"

"Bagaimana lagi? Aku kan tetap adik kelasmu."

"Dia tidak bodoh seperti yang kau katakan." Sasuke menyembunyikan salah satu tangannya dalam saku, sementara tangan lain mengecek keadaan pipi yang masih terasa disengat.

"Panas kan? Perih? Apa tanganmu juga Sakit saat membakar piagam Sakura?"

Sasuke berdecak, menyembunyikan rasa perih. Sepertinya pipi dalamnya robek. Tapi itu bukan masalah yang dipedulikan Sasuke. _Berapa lama Sakura bersama anak ini?_ Sasuke mengira-ngira. Dia berdecak lagi menyadari Sakura dan Naruto hampir tiba di penghujung tahun kedua. Artinya, mereka sudah hampir dua tahun saling mengenal. Tidak. Mungkin bukan cuma sekedar mengenal. Hubungan antara lawan jenis selalu lebih rumit dari sekedar teman biasa, dan bagi Sasuke hal tersebut tidak menguntungkannya.

"Kau dan piagam Sakura tidak ada hubungannya. Biarkan saja. Lagipula, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sakura." Sasuke mengatakannya lantang, tak mengelak dari perbuatan tak terpuji yang dilakukannya kepada adik kandungnya sendiri.

Sasuke tak memiliki alasan untuk menutupi itu ketika dia menyadari sosok Naruto bisa menghalangi jalannya. Tapi jelas Sasuke tak benar-benar merasa terancam. Dua tahun waktu yang luas untuk membuat seseorang jatuh hati tapi, tidak untuk mengenal seorang Haruno Sakura. Menjatuhkan Naruto supaya pergi meninggalkan Sakura bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Naruto mendelik, menyerang Sasuke dengan tatapan. "Apa yang menurutmu kau mengenal Sakura lebih baik dariku?"

"Aku saudara kandungnya, Idiot."

BUG! Satu pukulan lagi melayang.

"Apa yang—"

BUG! BUG! Pukulan-pukulan lain menyusul dan pembicaraan mereka berlanjut tanpa kata-kata. Keringat dan memar menegaskan perdebatan mereka. Namun Sakura tak pernah sekalipun mempertanyakan memar di wajah Naruto maupun Sasuke.

* * *

.

"GROTESQUE ROMANCE"

.

* * *

Suatu hari, ketika segalanya nampak kembali normal, Naruto dan Karin pernah memiliki pembicaraan seperti ini, "apa Kakak pernah melihatnya menangis? Apa Kakak pernah melihatnya murung? Apa Kakak pernah melihatnya berdiri di luar kelas dan menyelesaikan hukumannya dengan patuh?"

Isamine Karin duduk di tempat yang membuat Naruto meringis ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Kaki gadis mungil itu tak sampai menyentuh tanah, berayun-ayun bergantian. Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat pergelangan kaki Karin yang amat kecil, nampaknya lebih kecil dari pergelangan tangan Naruto. Salah satu kakinya nampak lebih besar karena diperban.

"Oh, Karin- _chan_ tak mengenakan kursi roda lagi?"

"Kak Naruto tak menjawabku."

"Apa kau tahu Sasuke dan Sakura adalah saudara kandung?" Naruto menyahut cepat, tak mempedulikan seberapa cepat topik ini melompat. Karin membalasnya dengan anggukan penuh keyakinan. "Sejak kapan?"

Karin mengangkat kedua bahu.

"Oh," Naruto membalas sekenanya.

"Ah, apa Kak Naruto akan datang ke taman biologi hari ini? Aku rasa bunga itu mekar. Aku tahu bunga itu mekar hari ini!"

"Bunga apa?"

"Ah, Kakak. _.._ " Karin mengeluh, raut mukanya kehilangan rasa sesaat membuat Naruto mendengus merasa terhibur. Kemudian muka itu berubah warna setelah Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Bunga yang seharusnya Kakak rawat." Katanya menjelaskan.

"Oh," Naruto menjawab _oh_ lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih panjang. Bukan karena dia teringat bunga yang dimaksud Karin, melainkan tiba-tiba terbayang kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, jauh sebelum Sakura terpenjara di dunia melukis. Karin menawarkannya sebuah pot kecil berisi tanaman hijau yang gadis itu sebut _..._

"Linaria Bipartita," kata Karin dengan fasih. Tentu, sebelumnya Karin telah berlatih berulang-ulang kali mengucapkannya sampai lidahnya terbiasa supaya membuat Naruto terkesan. Sayangnya, Naruto bahkan tak pernah ingat nama tanaman itu sampai Karin mengatakannya lagi.

"Bukan aku tak ingat soal bunga itu." Kata Naruto santai. "Tapi, kau tahu nama itu susah sekali disebutkan. Kau masih bertekad memberinya padaku?"

Karin terdiam. Nama tersebut memang sulit diingat, dan seharusnya Karin mendapat pujian dari Naruto atas kemampuannya mengucapkan kata tersebut, seperti pujian lainnya yang sering diberikan Naruto untuk Karin.

Naruto berkata lagi, "ada seseorang yang kurasa sekalipun dia tak tahu apa-apa soal bunga, dia akan mencari tahu dengan setulus hati."

"Kak Naruto berkelahi dengan siapa?" sekonyong-konyong pertanyaan itu keluar ketika topik mereka masih mengenai bunga. Karin mengusap pelipis Naruto hati-hati, keningnya mengerut serius saat meniup luka Naruto. Matanya sayu dipenuhi rasa khawatir. "Uh, kelihatannya parah sekali. Kenapa Kakak berkelahi?!"

Naruto mendengus menertawai pikirannya sendiri yang menebak Karin sedang bermain licik. Lucu Karin bertanya demikian. Segalanya begitu jelas Karin menghindari apa yang pernah terjadi. Karin memberinya Naruto bunga itu, berkata yang baik-baik soal Sakura dan orang-orang yang Naruto kenal, padahal apa yang dikatakannya itu tidak seluruhnya sejalan dengan isi hati Karin sendiri. Naruto yakin itu. Apalagi saat Karin mengatakan alasannya memberi Naruto bunga tersebut karena bunga tersebut adalah bunga pertama yang ditanamnya. Itu bodoh. Kebohongan kecil yang dia pikir imut, padahal membuat Naruto jijik. Perempuan naif. Naruto tak tahu banyak soal bunga, tapi dia tak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari kode-kode Karin di balik arti nama bunga linaria bipartita.

"Kak? Kakak tak akan bercerita kepadaku kenapa Kakak berkelahi?"

Nomong-ngomong, Naruto yakin, Karin sudah tahu keadaan Sasuke sekarang, dan bukankah itu sudah cukup jelas? Dua laki-laki yang dia kenal dipenuhi lebam dan perban di waktu bersamaan, dan jika dua laki-laki itu adalah Naruto dan Sasuke, alasannya hanya satu.

 _Ayolah, berhenti bertingkah imut. Memuakkan._ Pikir Naruto, tapi dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepala, membuang pikiran itu. Membuang segala hal buruk yang baru saja terlintas tentang Isamine Karin. Semenjak perkelahiannya dengan Sasuke dan terguncang soal fakta terbakarnya piagam Sakura, Naruto jadi mudah menaruh pikiran buruk terhadap seseorang.

"Karin- _chan_ _,_ kemarin-kemarin bolos kemana?" Naruto pun mengalihkan topik.

"Aku hanya ingin seperti Kak Sakura _._ Bolos ternyata menyenangkan."

"Jadi menurutmu, terluka itu menyenangkan ya?" Naruto melirik perban Karin.

Karin tak langsung menjawab. Entah bagaimana, kalimat itu terdengar ambigu. Luka di tubuh, atau lebam di hati. Namun akhirnya Karin menarik kesimpulan kecil dan tertawa kecil, berpura-pura tak sadar Naruto berkali-kali melirik perban di kakinya. "Aku kira Kakak tak tahu soal itu."

"Siapa yang melukaimu?"

"Kalau Kakak tahu siapa yang melakukannya, apa yang akan Kakak lakukan?"

"Emm," Naruto mendengung panjang. "Aku akan memberinya es krim."

"Ha? Kak Naruto jahat!" Karin merengek, memberi Naruto pukulan-pukulan kecil di punggung, memintanya berkata _hahahha maaf, hanya bercanda._

"Oh, ya, kenapa kau duduk di sini? Mendekatiku? Kukira kau membenciku."

"E-eh? Kenapa aku harus membenci Kak Naruto? Semua orang menyukai Kak Naruto!"

 _Semua orang menyukai_ _Kak_ _Naruto_ , Naruto hampir tertawa mendengarnya. _Semua orang_ , suara itu menggema, dan pada saat bersamaan Sakura melintas di seberang koridor, berjalan lambat dengan punggung membungkuk, tak nampak hendak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hei, Karin- _chan_ , walaupun kau baik padaku dan aku baik padamu, kita berteman baik, aku tetap tidak suka kau duduk di situ."

Karin agaknya terkejut. Kakinya berhenti berayun. "Kenapa?"

"Itu tempat Sakura."

Karin terkikik, menutup mulut kecilnya dengan tangan sekalipun dia tak benar-benar bermaksud begitu. "Ah, maaf, aku tidak seharusnya tertawa."

"Ya. Kau jadi berubah menjengkelkan setelah kau memacari si Sasuke."

"Oh, aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Tapi… apa benar aku menjengkelkan?"

Naruto mengangguk sembari bersandar di kursi taman, mendongak mencari awan di langit yang begitu bersih.

"Kak Naruto juga berubah setelah Kak Sakura selalu bersama Kak Naruto. Sayang, kalian tidak akan bersama lagi."

Naruto meliriknya sekilas, menyadari Karin sudah menatap ke arahnya lebih dulu. Mata Naruto bergerak seolah bertanya, "kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedih berkata begini, tapi Kak Sakura akan pindah sekolah. Apa aku masih tidak boleh duduk di sini?" katanya seakan-akan mendengar kebingungan Naruto yang tak terucap.

"Pindah?"

"Kak Sakura tidak…. bercerita apa-apa?" jawab Karin ragu, sepintas Naruto menemukan rautnya dibuat-buat, dan membuat jeda panjang seolah Karin mencari kata-kata lain sebagai penjelasan.

Naruto menghela nafas. Naruto belum mendengar desas desus Sakura akan pindah sekolah. Itu artinya, berita ini pasti semacam _top secret_ karena perihal keseriusannya. Naruto tak tahu apakah harus mempercayai Karin atau tidak. Naruto mengenal Karin dengan baik. Semua pikiran buruknya tentang Karin sudah pasti itu hanya kekacauan isi kepala Naruto saja. Tapi, siapa yang tahu tentang rahasia terdalam isi hati manusia? Barangkali akhirnya Karin memutuskan untuk memilih sisi kejahatan dengan bertingkah licik soal kabar berita bohong ini. Tapi jika yang dikatakan Karin itu benar, Naruto kalah telak. Sakura benar-benar tak menganggapnya seorang teman dengan tak melibatkan Naruto dalam banyak hal penting yang pernah terjadi di antara Sakura dan Karin. Bahkan orang yang dibenci Sakura lebih tahu soal hal sepenting pindah sekolah.

"Maafkan aku, Kak!" Karin menyahut, membuat Naruto mengerut. "Aku… Aku benar-benar minta maaf… Kakak pasti membenciku karena aku tidak berusaha keras merayu ibuku. Kak Sakura pindah gara-gara aku…"

"Ya ampun," Naruto mengusap kepala gadis itu yang menunduk menahan air mata. Naruto mengusapnya setulus hati, karena perasaan bersalah telah menyusup dan memberatkan hati. Sudah Naruto duga, dan seharusnya Naruto lebih mempercayai Karin. Anak perempuan yang cengeng ini, memang anak yang baik. "Bukan salahmu, karena kau pasti jengkel setelah Sakura sering mengusilimu. Aku minta maaf atas segala yang pernah Sakura lakukan padamu. Kapan-kapan aku traktir makan."

"Baiklah," Naruto beringsut merentangkan tubuhnya ke atas. "Kau boleh memiliki kursi ini sampai kau lulus, karena kursi dan sekolah ini bukan wilayahku lagi."

"Kakak…" air mata Karin tetap meleleh dengan kalimat yang tersimpan di kepala tentang _terimakasih sudah menjadi orang yang baik sehingga aku ingin menjadi sepertimu. Terimakasih tetap menjadi orang baik sekalipun aku berbuat jahat pada seseorang yang penting bagimu. Aku suka Kakak. Tolong jangan pergi._

* * *

 _Grotesque Romance._

 _Fins._

* * *

 _Halo!_

 _Kohan lagi..._

 _Saya gk tahu apa ada pembaca yang menyadari atau menunggu update dari tiap ff saya tiap minggu? karena saya punya jadwal rutin, yaitu update setiap akhir pekan. Yaa.. ceritanya ngikutin webcomic yang lagi hits sekarang-sekarang hehehe_

 _ini belum tamat. Ada satu part lagi._


	15. Linaria Bipartita II

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"SANG PEMAKAN HATI MEMAR"

By Kohan44

* * *

 **PERINGATAN**

 **"Mengandung OOC, AU, dan Pair sesuka author. No BL."**

 **"GROSTESQUE ROMANCE"**

 **Linaria Bipartita II**

* * *

"Lihat!" Karin berseru bersemangat. "Sudah kubilang, aku tahu bunganya mekar hari ini!"

Sasuke tertegun, memutar kepalanya menatap Karin, menemukan binar cahaya yang begitu terang di mata hitam Karin. Dulu, Sasuke perlu menyimpan foto yang dikirim Karin di blog supaya Sasuke bisa melihat seberapa panjang bulu mata Karin. Kali ini, Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Karin, begitu dekat dan nyata.

"Kau bilang, nama bunga ini apa tadi?"

"Linaria Bipartita, nama ilmiahnya."

"Ah, ya! Nama yang cantik, seperti artinya."

Karin berputar cepat berusaha menarik mata Sasuke. Tapi mata itu terbuka lebar kepada pot kecil di tangan Karin.

"Arti apa?" Karin bertanya takut-takut.

"Bunga. Kau tak tahu arti linaria bipartita?"

Karin tersenyum simpul, tak menjawab.

"Apa bunga ini akan kau berikan pada seseorang?" kata Sasuke, dan sebuah raut muka melesat cepat di benak Karin. Kendati ada niatan memberikan, tapi Karin memutuskan merawat bunga itu sampai tumbuh besar bersama perasaannya yang berkembang tak bisa dihentikan. Meskipun tak ingin mempercayai kata-kata Naruto, tapi Karin sadar bahwa perasaan juga bisa memudar.

Karin menyodorkan pot di tangannya kepada Sasuke, dan dengan itu Karin mendapatkan perhatian mata Sasuke seutuhnya.

"Kak Sasuke _,_ aku tidak sehebat yang Kak Sasuke katakan. Memelihara taman biologi adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa aku lakukan, dan guru penjaga taman biologi sangat baik memberiku izin bersembunyi di sini."

"Kau merawat bunga, Karin. Kau tidak bersembunyi. Kau juga baik kepada Sakura."

"Aku berkata kasar padanya." Karin menyahut cepat. "Dan aku di- _bully_ di kelas. Aku... aku selalu ingin mengatakan ini kepada Kakak. Kak Sakura tidak salah. Orang-orang memang biasa membenciku. Aku pendek, dan gigiku jelek. Rambutku susah diatur. Sekarang setelah aku mengatakan ini," jeda sesaat. Keraguan yang ditahannya, yang Karin kira hanya seseorang seperti Naruto yang bisa menerimanya, perlahan-lahan mengalir keluar bersama perasaan takut menghadapi respon yang mungkin bakal Sasuke berikan.

"Aku tahu, Kakak tidak akan menjemputku lagi dan aku tidak akan pernah berpetualang bersama Kakak sepulang sekolah di sepeda favorit Kakak." Katanya melanjutkan. Jantungnya berdebar, karena orang-orang yang pernah menyukainya selalu berbalik setelah mengetahui ini. "Aku juga tidak ingin Kakak ikut di- _bully_ karena berteman denganku. Aku kan menjengkelkan."

Hanya satu orang yang pernah menerima keadaannya yang begini. Orang itu melindunginya dari ejekan murid-murid lain meskipun dia dan orang itu tak saling mengenal. Orang itu Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto yang menolak bunga linaria bipartitanya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika Kakak tidak mau menerima bunga ini karena orang-orang pasti tahu Kakak mendapat bunga ini dari siapa. Mereka mungkin bakal memandang buruk Kakak. Untuk semua kebaikan yang Kakak berikan, aku benar-benar berterima-"

"Aku tahu." Sasuke meraup kedua tangan Karin yang menggenggam pot. "Aku tahu kau tidak disukai banyak orang. Tapi, apa aku tidak boleh mengatakan kebaikan tentangmu? Aku ingin berteman denganmu sekalipun mereka mem- _bully_ -mu. Apa tidak boleh? Dan aku suka gigimu yang imut seperti kelinci, dan aku belum pernah melihat rambut seindah milikmu." perlahan-lahan Sasuke melepas pot mini itu dari genggaman Karin. "Sekarang ini milikku. Linaria bipartita milikku."

Karin menengadah, menatap kedua mata yang tak mengedip memberinya banyak kata-kata tentang kebaikan. Di mata itu tersimpang keyakinan tentang esok hari akan penuh kejutan.

Linaria bipartita melenggak-lenggok ditiup angin. Daunnya bergetar, mahkota bunganya bergerak sealunan, menyenggol mahkota bunga yang lain, seolah mereka terkikik bertukar pikiran tentang dua manusia. Saat angin bertiup lebih kencang, mereka bersiul menyanyikan satu baris arti nama mereka. _Please, notice my love..._

* * *

 _Udah lama banget gk update :') saya cuma mau menyelesaikan fiksi ini. Terlepas masih ada yang baca atau nggk._


	16. 12 Petal: Love Wisely, Live Happily

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"PEMAKAN HATI YANG MEMAR"

By Kohan44

* * *

 **PERINGATAN**

 **"Mengandung OOC, AU, dan Pair sesuka author. No BL."**

 **"GROSTESQUE ROMANCE"**

 **12** **Petal :** **Love Wisely, Live Happily**

* * *

"Kau menyisir rambut?" Naruto menutup mulutnya, mencegah gelak tawa keluar.

"Kau sendiri mengikat dasi. HA-HA-HA! Kau ingin menarik perhatian cewek-cewek?"

"Sudahlah, nanti juga acak-acakan lagi." Naruto mengaduk-aduk kepala Sakura, membuat gadis itu meringis, menggeliat berusaha melarikan diri tapi, Naruto tak membiarkannya dan itu membuat keduanya bergulat. Sebagai balasan, Sakura menarik dasi Naruto, mencakar-cakar jasnya sampai kemejanya tertarik keluar dari ikatan sabuk.

"Ngapain kau ikut-ikutan pindah sih?" Sakura menggeram. "Dan kenapa juga kau tidak pernah mengalah padaku?!"

"Untuk apa aku mengalah padamu?"

Sakura menginjak kaki Naruto keras-keras, membuat Naruto menjerit sampai mengundang teguran guru dari dalam kelas.

"Apa kalian akan berdiri di sana selamanya dan membuat gaduh?" kata guru tersebut bernada tidak suka. "Cepat masuk!"

Mereka berdua masuk bersamaan, saling bertabrakan di pintu dan itu mengundang gelak tawa seisi kelas.

"Jangan bercanda terus!" sang guru kembali memperingatkan. "Silahkan perkenalkan diri."

Sakura dan Naruto berdiri di depan kelas. Keduanya menarik nafas gugup, menyadari kini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian kelas, lalu menyapa dan menyebut nama bebarengan, dan tak seorang pun bisa mendengar mereka dengan jelas. Kelas pun kembali riuh oleh tawa. Kali ini sang guru tak menegur, sambil geleng-geleng dia menyadari bahwa murid nakalnya sekarang bertambah.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kepala Sakura masih menempel di meja sekalipun bel istirahat sudah berdering. Diam-diam, Sakura mengintip lewat ujung mata bagaimana anak-anak perempuan di sebelah kiri dan kanan bergerumul menggabungkan meja mereka membentuk meja-meja besar makan siang sambil berbisik-bisik dan mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto yang sedang diajak ngobrol oleh beberapa murid laki-laki. _Ah!_ Sakura mendesis, teringat seberapa populernya Naruto di sekolah lama dan tetap begitu di sekolah baru.

"Kau dan Haruno dari sekolah yang sama?" Sakura mencuri dengar.

Kemeja mereka nampak awut-awutan. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang mengikat dasi dengan benar, malah salah seorang dari mereka menggantung dasi tersebut seperti seutas tali. Nampak dari cara mereka berpakaian, mereka murid yang biasa menjadi perhatian.

Apapun yang sedang mereka obrolkan, itu pasti sesuatu yang mereka gemari. Dari cara mereka tertawa dan berbicara, seolah-olah ini bukan pertemuan pertama. Sakura mendengung, memikirkan kenapa anak laki-laki begitu mudah bergaul, sementara dirinya tergeletak bagai ikan beracun yang lalat pun tak mau hinggap.

"Naruto!" Sakura berdiri cepat sampai kursinya terdorong mundur dengan suara keras. Otomatis anak-anak perempuan berhenti cekikikan, mereka membeku dengan tatapan mengarah pada Sakura. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura, dan teman-teman barunya terdengar membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ayo makan siang!" kata Sakura lantang.

Tak menunggu lama, Naruto menganggukan kepala, beringsut melambaikan tangan kepada teman-teman barunya. Sebagian dari mereka berdecak kecewa dan sebagian lain mengerut heran.

"Kalian pacaran?" celetuk salah satu di antara mereka.

Sakura dan Naruto saling bertukar tatap, dan seisi kelas hening seakan mendengar pembicaraan batin antara Sakura dan Naruto, dicekam rasa ingin tahu. Itu pertanyaan yang pertama kalinya Sakura dengar. Dirinya sendiri tak pernah membayangkan memiliki hubungan itu dengan Naruto. Ketika hal itu terlintas, dia menatap Naruto, mempertanyakan hal yang sama, _bagaimana jadinya kalau kita pacaran, Naruto?_ Raut muka Naruto, yang selalu membeInon perasaan ringan dan nyaman oleh keramahtamahannya, mungkin orang-orang tak tahu bahwa muka yang sama bisa sangat dingin dan sulit dibaca apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

Mengingat dua tahun pelajaran yang mereka lalui, pertemuan pertama mereka; Sakura keluar dari semak-semak mengagetkan Naruto dan mereka babarengan ke auditorium menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru, keduanya tak menghiraukan seberapa banyak daun dan ranting tersangkut di rambut Sakura; Naruto yang mendukung Sakura mengejar Sasuke; seluruh jam makan siang yang mereka habiskan sia-sia karena kapanpun mereka makan bersama, mereka akan berebut makanan; bagaimana Naruto menumpahkan sampah dan membiarkannya berceceran tiap kali jam piket Sakura dan membuat Sakura kesal sampai menendangnya, lalu kakak kelas mereka, seorang ketua osis—Yamanaka Ino—memusuhi Sakura di tahun kedua dan terus menerus menghasut Naruto supaya menjauhi Sakura; dan momen terakhir di sekolah lama ketika Naruto menawarkan sekolah baru dan Sakura tak mengira Naruto akan ikut pindah bersamanya, semua itu mereka lakukan sebagai teman. Jika mereka pacaran, apa yang mungkin terjadi? Tak ada lagi perebutan makanan? Tidak ada saling ejek? Berbicara dengan sopan kepada satu sama lain? Tidakkah itu terasa aneh?

"Oy!" orang yang sama menegur lagi, memotong tatapan mereka berdua supaya beralih kepadanya sesaat sebelum mereka kembali bertatapan satu sama lain dan menemukan kesepakatan.

"BHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sakura memegangi perutnya, Naruto menampar lututnya, suara mereka berlomba-lomba membuat tawa. Naruto menarik leher Sakura, merangkulnya cukup dekat sampai kepala Sakura menempel di dada Naruto, _oh_ , Naruto baru sadar seberapa pendek Sakura. Dulu, rasanya mereka sepadan.

"Aku pacaran dengan anak yang seperti ini?" kata Naruto.

"Lelucon macam apa itu?" Sakura menambahkan.

"Uzumaki- _san_ , apa kau punya pacar?" celutuk seorang murid perempuan yang langsung diberi sikutan oleh teman sebelahnya.

"Tidak. Dia homo." Sakura menyahut santai. Naruto melambaikan tangan dengan sumringah ketika gadis-gadis memberinya sorot memohon _tolong-katakan-kebenaran_. "Ayo kita makan, **_Uzumaki-_ san**." lanjut Sakura sembari menarik dasi Naruto, membawanya pergi, tak memberi Naruto kesempatan menjawab, membiarkan kelas riuh oleh kejutan yang tak ingin mereka dengar; Uzumaki Naruto yang ganteng itu homo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu? Kau ingin aku tak punya teman?"

"Kau tak menganggapku teman?" Sakura mendesis.

Naruto berdecak menahan tawa, mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, tak menghiraukan pandangan sekeliling yang terang-terangan menatap mereka.

"Aku kira kau bawa bekal." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak ada makanan di rumah." Sakura mengambil langkah lebar-lebar. "Apa kita akan kebagian makanan di kantin?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Haruskah aku membawa dua bekal makan siang besok?"

"Bawa saja. Tidak perlu minta izin. Kau tahu, makanan selalu habis di hadapanku."

"Dasar perut lubang hitam," Naruto terkekeh, meninju salah satu lengan Sakura. "Hei, Sakura,"

"Apa?"

"Emm..."

"Astaga, makanan di sini cepat sekali raib." Sakura berjalan cepat menelusuri jajaran nampan-nampan makanan yang berisi remah-remah dan pamflet harga.

"Sakura,"

"Apa tidak ada makanan yang tersisa? Oh, di sana ada jelly!"

"Sakura,"

"Ugh! Minuman jelly untuk makan siang? Ah, kita pergi saja, Naruto!"

"Sakura," Naruto menahan lengan Sakura, membuat gadis itu berbalik dan mengkerut dalam tanya. Mata mereka saling bertemu, dan entah harapan mana yang Naruto inginkan tersalur lewat sorot mata. Apakah soal kebingungannya, atau soal pertanyaan di kelas tadi. Namun, kalimat yang terlontar adalah "Aku punya roti melon."

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi?"

"Karena aku ingin kau memintanya. Dariku." Jeda. "Kau tak pernah meminta apapun dariku. Saat kau jatuh, saat kau tak mengerjakan PR padahal kau bisa menyalin milikku, saat Uchiha menolakmu, saat kau menangis, kau tak pernah meminta bantuan padaku."

"Bicara apa kau ini?" Sakura menarik paksa tangannya sendiri, dengan langkah menghentak dia pergi berlalu melupakan alasan kedatangan mereka ke kantin.


	17. PENGUMUMAN

Halo!

Ini kohan44.

Dengan berat hati saya umumkan, cerita ini saya tunda sampai bulan depan.

Mohon doa teman-teman supaya saya lekas diberi kesembuhan.


End file.
